


Xenoforce II

by Guitarhero909



Series: Fan Fiction Extended Universe Phase 1 [5]
Category: Ratchet & Clank, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: FFEU Phase 1, Other, Xenoblade, fan fiction extended universe, metal face - Freeform, monado, ratchet and clank - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: A year after the events of the first story, Michael Morrison now tackles the life of a boarding school student and the famed superhero Xenoblade. As he meets new friends (And enemies), he must put fame and fortune aside as a cyber tech villain threatens humanity with an army of killer machines.





	1. Guess Who's Back

Chapter 1: Guess who’s back  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles!!! Except for Xenoblade himself and the other original characters)

A man was running in the woods armed with nothing but a gun and knife. He checked his map and saw that he was almost there. “Only a few miles left,” he said. He kept running and saw what looked like what he was looking for. Ok I know that doesn’t sound like it makes sense, but still. He was almost there when suddenly an army of raptors appeared and he ran off. My face appeared on the screen. “Holy shit!” I said. “Language!” said Bryan. (To the 4th wall) Did you honestly think that was me? No, we were playing an online Virtual Reality video game. “Anela, what’s the status?” asked Bryan. “It looks like the entire place is guarded by dinosaurs,” said Anela, “Looks like the wizard king was busy.” “I’ll say,” said Denise. Her avatar was using light magic attacks to fight them off. 

“Doesn’t look like we’re gonna be facing him just yet,” said Micah. “Wait a minute,” I said, “Am I the only one who’s gonna deal with the fact that Bryan said ‘Language’?” “I know,” said Bryan, “It just slipped out.” Micah and I were running from a giant dinosaur in a car. “Where do the creators of this game get this kind of inspiration?!” I asked. “Beats me,” said Micah. Anela’s avatar was driving the car. A triceratops was chasing us. “Oh no,” said Micah. “What?” I asked. I looked and saw it. “Anela, step on it!!!” I said. Her avatar started driving faster. “I think we lost him,” she said. Denise and Bryan’s avatars were fighting off skeletons. “Looks like they’re all warming up to us,” said Bryan on teamspeak. “They’re just excited,” said Denise, “But they’ll all be getting an ass-kicking.” Her avatar shot light arrows at them. “Find the power source,” she said. “And for god’s sake, watch your language!” I said. Bryan sighed and said, “That’s not going away anytime soon.”

Micah and I were in the room where the power source was after minutes of looking. “I told you my theory was right,” said Micah, “You always think the entrance is through the main gate, but there’s always a secret entrance.” “Remind me to believe you next time,” I said. I saw a crystal. “Guys,” I said, “I think I found it.” As soon as I grabbed it the triceratops came back with a tyrannosaurs rex. “Oh shit,” Micah said.

“In the car!” said Anela, “Let’s get outta here!!” Our avatars got onto machine guns. “Remember, shoot the power ups to power up your gun,” I said. “I know how to play video games big brother,” said Micah. “Micah, switch with me,” said Anela, “Take the wheel.” “Seriously?” Micah asked. “You know it,” said Anela. The two avatars switched. “You take left, I’ll take right,” she said. “No, I take left you take right,” I said. “That’s what I said,” Anela explained. The triceratops was about to attack, but time slowed down and we saw some hit markers. Holy shit. How do they put this stuff into a game? “Michael, you do know you’re breaking the 4th wall right?” asked Anela. “Yes I do,” I said, “Its my thing.”

“Fire!!!” said Anela. We shot at them before the dinosaur could attack. Bryan, Denise, Ej, and Maddi were on 2 different cars following us. “Keep going!” I said, “We’ll take it from here.” We kept firing and Micah took a sharp turn. “Did we lose him?” asked Anela. “WATCH OUT!!!!!” I said. The tyrannosaurs rex ran after us and we were heading for the exit. “Hang on guys!!!” said Micah. “We’re not gonna make it,” I said. “We’re gonna make it,” said Anela. “We’re not gonna make it!” I said. “We’re gonna make it!” said Anela. “WE’RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!!!!!” I said. “WE’RE GONNA MAKE IT!!!!!” said Anela. We drove past the gate and it closed trapping the dinosaurs. “We made it!” I said. We be the level and got the power source. We all took off our helmets.“I told you we’d make it,” said Anela. “Remind me never to doubt you again,” I said.

“I still can’t believe we actually got the VERY FIRST copy of this game,” said Micah, “We have like… the best luck or something.” “Luck has nothing to do with it,” I said as I stretched, “I need some air.” I went outside. (To the 4th Wall) Well guys, I’m back with another story. Told you there’d be a XenoForce 2. Well you probably knew because of that secret I told you guys. This is the city I live in, Los Angeles. My home, my playground, and my responsibility. You can’t imagine how many people I want to tell about who I really am. “Hey Michael, what’s up?” asked a random guy. “Hey!” I said back. (To the 4th wall) Anyways, I’m one of those guys that has an alter ego and lives a double life. Who am I? I’m Xenoblade, given a responsibility to protect this city from bad guys and deliver the fists of justice. And I’m Michael Morrison, and I also do my part by doing favors for people. Someone was calling my name and I sped up on my moped. “Stop, stop!!!!” he said. 

I hit the breaks and barely missed him. It was Mr. Stew, the owner of Pizza Lobster. “Michael, my #1 customer, always appearing in my darkest hour, huh,” he said. “What happened?” I asked. “There was a…. a disturbance,” said Mr. Stew. I came inside. “A few minutes ago I got an order for 10 pep and cheese pizzas, but my delivery boy couldn’t come in because of family matters,” he said, “In 8 minutes I will default on the 29 minute guarantee, then not only will I receive no money for these pizzas, but I will lose the customer forever to Pepperoni Palace.” “Wow, sounds like a big order,” I said. It really does. “I’m currently in a pickle here man, a giant pickle.” “Do you want some help?” I asked, “I got plenty of time.” He smiled. “That’s what I like about you Michael,” he said, “You always know how to brighten my mood. You know the city like the back of your palm right?” “That’s right,” I said. “You gotta go 42 blocks in 7 ½ minutes, or my buns are toast.” I took the pizzas and started running. 

My timer was at 6 minutes. “I’ll never make it like this,” I said. I went somewhere and put on my costume and flew at high speed. I had a vision of an elderly woman walking by and a car speeding. I threw the pizzas up in the air and caught the woman before she was hit by the car. “Oh, thank you young man,” she said. “No sweat,” I said, “Bye.” “Way to go Xenoblade!” said a random person. I caught the pizzas and made it to the delivery spot. I changed out of my costume and brought the pizzas. “Pizza time,” I said. She looked at the clock. “You’re 3 minutes early,” she said as she smiled. She paid for the pizzas and gave me a tip. Back at the pizza place I gave Mr. Stew the money. “Michael, you always know how to make things alright again,” he said, “The pizzas were delivered on time, and all my customers are happy.” “Looks like it,” I said. “From now on, all your orders are on the house,” he said. “Well in that case, I’ll take 2 pep, sausage, and cheese pizzas,” I said, “Its for a party I’m planning for my friends.” I did my signature fist bump. “Blam, blam, shazam,” I said.


	2. Day Off (By Force)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing that Michael has been spending most of his school days doing all work and no play, Anela stages an intervention

Chapter 2: Day off (By force)  
(Disclaimer!!! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles!!)

There was preparations for a festival going on at GIBS. Meanwhile some construction workers were frustrated because it was interfering with their own project. A news person was watching. “One of Los Angeles’ biggest projects has been ordered shut down as students continue preparations for an upcoming festival,” he said, “Which seems to have caused a fight between two sides from the construction workers and the student. The head of ‘Nuts and Bolts corporation’, Fredrick Mumkhar is now arriving hoping to settle the argument.” Fredrick Mumkhar came out of a limo and people cheered for him. “Who’s in charge of this area?” he asked. A young magician girl walked down. “I’m the boss here, when my mentors not around anyway,” she said. “I’m Fredrick Mumkhar,” said Mumkhar, “I’m the boss elsewhere.” They shook hands. 

“My boys need to get back to work, but they can’t because of all this going on,” he said, “How long are you gonna be prepping for this oh so special festival?” “As long as they need us to, Mr. Mumkhar,” said the magician, “The staff of this boarding school explained how important this is to everyone, but we’d be done here a lot sooner if the goons would stop pressuring us.” “Well, I can tell them to settle down,” said Mumkhar, “It seems very important to you.” “I appreciate that,” said the girl, “Thank you sir.” I was rushing to get to my next class. I tripped and my stuff fell. “Shit,” I said. I picked it up quickly and started running and bumped into my teacher. “Professor Stephens,” I said, “Hi.” “Where were you headed Morrison?” he asked. “Your class,” I said. “My class was cancelled,” said Mr. Stephens, “See me, standing here?” 

“Oh….” I said, “I guess I didn’t get the memo.” “Working on projects overtime again are we Mr. Morrison?” he asked. “Yeah,” I said. “You’re a bright kid Michael,” said Mr. Stephens, “Your grades are beyond expectations, you’re always working hard…. But at the same time, you’re not letting yourself rest when you need to. You’ll make yourself sick doing this to yourself.” “But this is a very important school to me, and I don’t want to mess up one bit sir,” I said. “Michael, all work and no play is not the life for a student to live,” said Mr. Stephens, “Anela says you haven’t found a subject for your paper yet.” I was about to say something but he interrupted. “Calm down,” he said, “But the due date isn’t for another two weeks so you have plenty of time.” 

“Well that’s good news,” I said. “I noticed you’ve been using your headband a lot lately,” said Mr. Stephens noticing my digital headband I wear under my hat. “Yeah,” I said. “I think I know just the thing for you,” he said, “A colleage of mine, Professor Freeman is a studio digital effects teacher, and he could an extra hand.” “So you’re saying I should do my project on movie magic,” I said. “Exactly, I think you’ll have a blast with this Michael,” he said, “But… give yourself some time to rest and relax, or you’ll hurt yourself.” “Yes sir,” I said. Anela was secretly listening and texted the others. I met my friends at the park. “Hey guys,” I said. Maddi waved hello. “Looks like my class was cancelled,” I said. “I know,” said EJ, “I tried to tell you but you rushed out.” “Well I’m an early bird boy,” I said, “Didn’t you read Chapter 1?” Micah was reading some news. “What’s that you’re reading sis?” I asked. “Right now on Paranormal activity, there was a fight between a water monster and a giant gem on some kind of island with living watermelons,” said Micah, “And there was also a giant yellow spaceship that crash landed into earth (Anyone get the reference? Those of you who read my Steven universe fanfics?) I just shook my head. “The only thing paranormal I know is that I’m still managing to keep my grades up, especially while living this double life.” “You’re not the only one living this double life Mikey, we’ve all been there,” said Denise.

“Guess you’re right,” I said. I saw Anela reading a book and saw this as an opportunity. I snuck up behind her while humming the pink panther theme. “BOO!” I said. Anela jumped and was shocked. I laughed so hard I fell to the floor. “Oh my god that was so choice!” I said. Anela growled and tried to punch me but Bryan held her back. “Now now, calm down doll,” said Bryan. Anela punched Bryan in the face. “Sorry, but never call me doll,” she said. “Apology accepted.” “This is going on Facebook,” I said. “Michael don’t you do it,” she said. “Relax I’m just kidding,” I said, “But you should’ve seen the look on your face.” “Shut the hell up,” said Anela grinning. “Whoa, watch it Anela,” said Micah, “You know Bryan can’t stand that language.” “Really?” asked Bryan. I looked and saw my crush, Taffy Tenna. I was blushing. “Smoochy smoochy,” said Ej, “Someone’s in love.” I imagined a boxing glove and it almost hit Ej. “Michael, I thought you weren’t interested in girls,” said Micah.

“I’m not,” I said, “Taffy is a woman.” She was getting some books from her locker. “Now if you guys will excuse me,” I said, “I got some homework to do.” When I approached her I popped the question. But things didn’t go as planned. “As if!” she said, “Why on earth would I go out with G.I.B.S’ #1 geek!” Chuck Quark and his goons approached me. “Looks like the wimp is hitting on your girl,” said someone. “Whoa I….” I said. “Its cool,” said Chuck, “You wanna hang around him?” “I’d like to live a Michael Morrison free life thank you very much!” said Taffy as she turned her back on me. The other students laughed. As soon as I left, Anela started talking to the guys. “Ok, here’s what we’re gonna do.” Later Micah and Maddi were working on some kind of project for their robot class. “Ok, it looks like we’re gonna be able to get this working,” said Micah, “Now can you pass me those laser beams?” Maddi brought them over to Micah. “Now we have to be extra gentle with this process,” said Micah, “1…. 2…” I slammed the door open in frustration and the laser hit the wall. “Damn it Michael!” said Micah. “I’m sorry, I’m just really pissed off. “Are you alright dude?” asked Anela. “I’ll be fine, its just…. Taffy rejected me in front of everyone in the hall,” I said. “Damn,” said Anela.

“Yeah, apparently she’s going out with Chuck, captain of the paintball team,” I said. “You man that asshole that always flirts with women?” asked Micah, “God he is a creep.” “I know,” I said. Anela got a text message. “Well, I’m heading back to the lab to study for the upcoming test,” I said. “Aren’t you gonna go to the first day of the festival?” asked Micah. “Yeah right,” I said, “These exams aren’t gonna pass themselves.” Lately I’ve been doing a lot of studying for all these tests coming up and never giving myself time for fun. “Hold that thought Mike,” said Anela, “I just got a text about some suspicious activity going on.” I stopped and got my monado. “Let’s go,” I said. Bryan was driving me to the area. “So what’s goin’ on?” I asked. “It looks like there’s a secret base by some bad guys,” said Anela, “And they’re hiding some Either from the planet.” “Looks like Chrome wasn’t the only one who got his hands on this stuff,” I said, “So what’s the mission?” “Destroy the last source and bring the bad guys to justice,” said Anela. 

“We’re here,” said Bryan. “You’ll only need the headband,” said Anela, “That’s why I said leave the monado. “Ok,” I said, “Here I go!” I jumped out of the car. “Come on out bad guys!” I said. I saw no bad guys. There were students having fun at a festival. I suddenly realized something. “Wait a minute, what the hell?!” I said. “Go, go, go!” said Anela. I chased the car and jumped on top of it. “Is this some kind of joke?!” I asked, “I have a test to study for!” “Well the professor says you’ve been working too hard,” said Anela, “So we’re making you take the day off whether you like it or not.” “Yeah,” said Bryan as he pushed me off the car, “Its for your own good!” They drove away laughing. (To the 4th wall) Well, looks like they got me pretty good with that. Guess we’ll have to see what happens in the next chapter.


	3. Science meets Magic

Chapter 3: Science meets magic  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles!)

Ok let’s recap. I just got rejected by the hottest girl in my class because she was dating Chuck Qwark, the captain of the Paintball team. Most people call him ‘Chargin Chuck’ cause of his charge move. Meanwhile my friends say they have a mission for me and then trick me. Apparently they forced me to take a day off from studying just to enjoy myself and relax. So here I am stuck here in the festival. May as well enjoy myself while I can. I was walking around and seeing people enjoying themselves. The good thing about this is, no Chuck to mess with me. Something caught my eye. Someone was doing a magic show. “Guys and girls, girls and guys, gather around and feast your eyes,” she said. “What’s goin’ on here?” I asked myself. I saw this girl with a wand. “Thank you,” she said, “For my next trick I’d like a volunteer.” All the boys were trying to get her attention. She saw me in the crowd and reached her hand out to me. I took it and she brought me to the stage. “Hold this,” she said. She gave me a hat. She then got a ball. 

“For my next trick, I will transform this ball into something magical,” she said. She tossed the ball into my hat and used a magic spell. The ball turned into magical doves. “Whoa,” I said. The magician bowed and I joined her. I suddenly had another vision. Something was about to fall and hit the magician. The vision stopped and I noticed sparks coming from the sign. Someone sabotaged it to make it fall. Acting quickly I pushed the magician out the way and used my digital headband to make hands to catch the sign. People were amazed at what I did. “I should probably put this back,” I said. I placed it back where it was. “Thank you,” she said. She got out her cellphone and called one of the teachers. “Hi its Kitty,” she said, “I think we’ll need more security around here.” She was talking to the teacher and I was just looking at her. “Gosh, she’s quite the showmen,” I said. “Ok, bye,” said Kitty. She hung up.

She came over to me and I acted natural. “Thank you,” she said, “For saving me from the falling sign,” she said. “Oh, no problem,” I said, “Are you alright?” “Just a few problems but I’m ok,” she said, “Thanks again.” “Your name’s Kitty isn’t it?” I asked, “I overheard your name was Kitty, I haven’t hear that…. Well I have cause it’s the cat… but not that I hang around cat stores or anything like that.” She laughed. “You’re funny,” she said. “Really?” I asked. “Of course you are,” she said. “I’m Morrison,” I said as I shook my hand, “Michael Morrison.” “Kitty,” said Kitty as she blushed, “But…. You already knew that.” There was a moment of silence. “Sooooo are you doing anything right now?” she asked. “Not really, just sproutin’,” I said. “Well wanna hang?” she asked. “Uh, how tall is your boyfriend?” I asked. “I’m single,” she said. “Sure,” I said.

We spent the night walking around the festival. I won Kitty a prize from the water game. She returned the favor and I got a glowing sword. We then went to the Ferris wheel. I was actually having the time of my life and it was more fun than studying. Later the festival started to close. “Thanks again for hanging out with me Michael,” said Kitty, “You’re a pretty swell guy.” “Thanks,” I said, “So, same time tomorrow?” “Most definitely,” she said. She went away and winked at me. (To the 4th wall) Scene Change. I pushed the scene and went to the main lobby with my friends. “So how did the tests go?” asked Anela. “I still aced the test and didn’t miss a single question!” I said.

“What’d I tell you?” asked Bryan, “You needed that day off.” “I guess you’re right,” I said, “Plus I met this girl who happens to be a magician.” “Wow,” said Micah, “A magician.” “Maybe Mr. Stephens was right,” I said, “Maybe I should take some days off more often.” “You bet your ass you should,” said Ej winking. “Bryan, he said a bad language word,” said Anela. “How much people did you tell about this?” asked Bryan. “Enough people to make it a vine,” I said. I was heading to my locker to get some stuff when I heard chuck talking with Taffy. “Just walk away Michael,” I told myself, “Don’t get involved.” “Get back here,” he said noticing me. “Not today Chuck,” I said ignoring him. “Hey,” he said, “When I’m talking to you, you listen.” “I said not today,” I said. He got in my way. “I decide when the day is that I mess with you, and I say today is the day,” he said. I scoffed and walked away. “Do not walk away from Chuck Qwark!!” he said. He accidentally stepped on Taffy’s skateboard. “Oh shit,” I said. “Dude… you broke my skateboard,” she said. “Baby I…” he said. “Its ok, I’ll just live with it,” she said.

I walked away and saw someone familiar. “Kitty?” I asked. She turned and saw me. “Hey, it’s the digital man,” said Kitty. “Huh?” I asked. “Your digital headband,” she said. “Oh yeah,” I said, “I wear it to keep my dreads out of my hair.” “If you wore a hat, people would think you were doing real magic,” said Kitty, “Speaking of magic, have you read today’s article from Paranormal Activity?” “Does everyone read that?” I asked. “It turns out that someone used magic to fight off a hoard of monsters that were invading a small town,” said Kitty, “She was accompanied by who people call the ‘safe kid’.” I got a good look at her. “That is the strangest wand I’ve seen in my life,” I said. (Ok you all have to have gotten that reference). I suddenly had a vision of Chuck about to pound the hell out of me. I dodged his fist. “Think you’re hot don’t you asshole?” he asked. “Chuck it was just an accident,” said Taffy. “My fists breaking his teeth is the accident,” he said. “I don’t wanna fight you Chuck,” I said. “I wouldn’t wanna fight me neither,” he said. There was a crowd.

He punched me and I dodged it. He then did an uppercut and I did a back flip. “Someone help him!” said Anela. One of Chuck’s friends tried to tackle me and I did a jump. “Ok,” said Chuck. He did a barrage of punches and I dodged each one of them. I grabbed his arm and then punched him back and he fell. The crowd cheered for me. “Jesus, Morrison you are an asshole,” said Chuck’s friend. “Michael, that was spectacular,” said Denise.”Now you’re gonna get it!” said Chuck. But the principal stopped him. “My office,” he said, “Now.” I spent the next few days hanging around Kitty since she goes to my school and such. One day I was heading back home to visit my mom. I cut on the lights and everyone jumped out saying, “Surprise!” “What’s going on?” I asked. “Oh, Michael its your birthday,” said my mom, “Whether you wanna remember it or not.” I smiled. “Another year older huh kid,” said Bryan. Maddi gave me a hug. “A grabby one aren’t you Maddi,” I said. I gave Anela some punch. I then saw my Uncle Chris. “Hey Mike,” he said, “What’s up?” He gave me a noogie. “Hey Uncle Chris,” I said. “Let me get a good look at you,” he said, “It seems like almost yesterday when you were a toddler, now you’re turning `14 years old.” Anela heard and spat out her drink. “MICHAEL, YOU’RE 14?!!” she asked surprised. “Yeah, you didn’t know?” I asked. “But…. But I’m only 13 and 2 quarters,” she said, “You…. You’re older than me?!” “But you’re taller than me,” I said.

“Who cares?” asked Micah, “Let’s just have some fun.” The party was a blast, and I got to spend more time with Kitty. “Wow, thanks Annie,” I said. She brought me an expansion pack for my Wii u. Kitty was doing a magic show for me, yet my uncle didn’t approve for some reason. After the party I said bye to my mom and put all my new stuff in Bryan’s car. I was back at the lab doing some work. “Ok, thanks, bye,” said Anela. “Who was that?” I asked. “One of the guys I work at the store with,” said Anela, “He’s a cutesy.” I snickered. “Cutesy,” I said. “I wanna ask him out, but my friend Cara Lynn makes it weird,” said Anela, “I love her and all, but she picks the weirdest of times to get all frickin crazy.” “When the time comes just act,” I said, “You don’t have forever to wait, doll.” “What did I say about calling me doll?” asked Anela. “I’m kidding,” I said, “But what’ll you do if one of your boyfriends calls you doll?” “I wouldn’t let him call me toots, let alone doll,” said Anela, “Anyways why are we talking about my relationships? What’s going on between you and Kit-Kat?” 

“Kit-Kat?” I asked, “Don’t tell me. Ej?” “Yep,” said Anela. “Nothing’s goin’ on between us,” I said. She grinned at me. “You like her,” said Anela. “No I don’t,” I said. She looked at me. “Ok yes, I have a huge crush on Kitty,” I said. Kitty came into the room. “Hey guys,” she said. “Oooh, look at the time, I have to go do some homework,” said Anela. “Are you doing anything tomorrow?” asked Kitty. “Not exactly,” I said. “Come with me tomorrow, you’ll be in for a real treat.”


	4. Meet Your Idol

Chapter 4: Meet your Idol  
(Disclaimer!! I own nothing of XenoBlade Chronicles!)

Kitty was taking me to a lab where her teacher was working. “Professor, Kitty is here,” said his assistant. “Good afternoon professor Freeman,” said Kitty. “Ah, Kitty, you’re early,” he said. He got a look at me. “Who’s your friend?” he asked. “This is Michael, the inventor I told you about,” said Kitty, “One of the students of G.I.B.S.” “I’m doing a project on your movie magic,” I said. “Well, I’m gonna leave you two big brains to talk for a while,” said Kitty. “Wait a minute… Michael Morrison,” he said, “Now I remember you, you’re Stephen’s student.” “Yes, yes I am,” I said. “He tells me you’re a brilliant student, he also tells me you’re a workaholic,” said Professor Freeman.

“True,” I said, “I do like to stay busy.” “Well staying busy won’t get you to much places,” he said, “You have to learn to take breaks in between work.” He noticed the headband in my hair. “I see you like to tinker with things,” he said. “Yes,” I said, “I use this to help me with some of my projects when I need extra hands.” “You should learn to not rely so heavily on your gifts,” said Professor Freeman, “It feels like you wear a mask when you’re out in public.” “He does have a point,” said Kitty, “Like me, I don’t need to use my magic all the time just because I have it. It does make things easy for me, but I don’t want my life being too easy.”

“Oh,” I said. “Its not who you are under the mask,” said Kitty, “It’s the things you do that define you.” “Andrew, your lunch is ready,” said someone. It was a woman. “Oh, careful Dear,” he said as he helped her down the stairs. “Hello,” I said. “This is my wife Audrey,” said Professor Freeman, “Audrey this is Michael, the student who tends to keep himself busy to the point of all work and no play.” “Even scientists need their time to have fun,” said Audrey, “Kitty says your friends made you take a day off.” “True,” I said. “How’s the baby?” asked Professor Freeman. “She’s nice and healthy,” said Audrey. “Oh I forgot she’s pregnant,” said Kitty. I got a look at his workshop. 

“So is this what you’re working on?” I asked. “Yes, I’m planning on doing a demonstration on how to bring movie magic to life with the different kinds of special effects,” said Professor Freeman. I took a look at the equipment he was using. “The only thing I don’t have is something to make the magic real,” he said. “Well, the digital headband could be reprogrammed or remade to work with this camera,” I said, “While the wires and stuff and being used the magic can appear on the projection screen.” “No wonder you’re so brilliant,” he said. “Well, some good does come from tinkering,” I said. I imagined wings on my back. “Wow,” said Kitty. “You think that’s cool, wait til you see this,” I said. I got out my Omniwrench. “It’s the perfect tool for any job. “And its just the thing I was looking for,” said someone, “Pardon me, I hope I’m not interrupting.” It was Mumkhar. “Fredrick Mumkhar,” said Audrey, “What a surprise.” “With some improvement, your Omniwrench could be revolutionary,” said Mumkhar, “May I take a look?” He looked at it.

“Amazing,” he said, “I would like to have your wrench in my corporation.” “What?” I asked. Kitty wasn’t really sure about it. “Mr. Mumkhar is right,” said Professor Freeman, “Your onmiwrench is an amazing piece of technology. You can continue to use it, or sell it to a man only guided by money.” “Andrew I know you don’t think I’m a good man, but….” Said Mumkhar. “The choice is yours Michal,” he said, “But you should know that Mumkhar is one of those greedy types who would use something for his own benefit.” “Michael, I’m offering you more money than anyone could dream of.” I thought for a moment. “I appreciate the offer, but its not for sale,” I said. “To each their own,” said Mumkhar, “Anyways, I figured you would like this.” 

He had a box with a small robot inside of it. “Something happened in the shop and created this defect,” he said, “I figured you would have use for it. As you were.” He gave back my Omniwrench. “You made the right choice Michael,” said Professor Freeman, “Actually… how would you like to be my assistant at the expo tomorrow?” I was happy. “I’d love it!” I said. Later I was working with the professor and he was telling me where to put things. “So if I plug this into the screen,” I said as I plugged it in. The TV came on and showed the motion capture sequence. “Wow,” I said, “Where did you get ideas for this?” “My wife,” he said. “She is a nice person,” I said. “I met her in one of my college classes, and afterwards, our love started to grow stronger,” said Professor Freeman, “I’m definitely lucky to have her.” I saw a picture of him and his wife and son. “That’s my son, Ness,” he said, “An amazing paintball athlete. But enough about my love life, what’s going on between you and Kitty?” 

“Nothing,” I said. “Are you sure?” he asked. “I’m too busy to be in a relationship,” I said, “Besides I’m not sure if Kitty would settle for a guy like me.” “Why not?” he asked, “You’re an amazing student, although you do tend to be a workaholic.” “Exactly,” I said, “Kitty on the other hand has a great future in store for her. She’s a remarkable woman, she’s a valued friend, she’s….” He was smirking. “….Standing right behind me isn’t she?” I asked. (To the 4th wall) Yep, she was. “Don’t let that stop you,” she said, “Keep digging.” She gave me tickets to a magic show coming up. “Its tonight at 8 pm,” said Kitty, “You’re not too busy are you?” Anela tapped on the window giving me a thumbs up. “Nope, I can come,” I said. “Great,” said Kitty, “And don’t worry about being early, we start late sometimes.” “Ok,” I said. 

Later I was getting ready for the magic show coming up. “Someone has some plans tonight,” said Anela. “Yep,” I said, “Kitty invited me to a magic show.” Have fun dude,” said Bryan. I got on my hand made moped and started heading there. “Maybe the professor was right,” I said, “I should learn to relax more often.” I smiled to myself. Kitty was doing some final preparations for the show. Little did she know, someone was planning a sabotage. I suddenly had a vision of a truck heading straight for me with no regard for safety. I did a quick flip taking my moped with me and rode on the top of the motorcycle and then landed. “That was amazing,” said someone, “How’d you do that?!” “I guess it came from my workout and such,” I said, “Eating the leafy greens.” (To the 4th wall) Remember kids, always eat your vegetables. They may taste gross, but they’ll make you strong like Popeye.

I got out my communicator. “Guys, we got a problem.” The truck was running through other cars. “Say hello to Xord!” he shouted as he laughed maniacally. One car was pushed out the way and almost hit some bystanders. Bryan caught it. “Run!” he said. They all managed to escape. They then saw me. “Go Xenoblade, go!” said someone. I was riding on my hover board following the car. “Anela, give me an analysis,” I said. “It turns out that this guy is apparently carrying some stolen material from a corporation.” “So what do we do?” asked Micah. “Micah, you’re with me,” I said, “We’ll try and flank him. Bryan and Ej you take the left and Maddi and Denise will take the right. Let’s lock and load!” I zoomed in to the car and tried to reach the lock. “Bryan, I’m gonna push the stolen parts to you, got it?” I asked. “Got it,” said Bryan. “Maddi, when I give you the signal, shoot a paintball at the car to get him to stop, and Denise, distract him!” I said. “Aye, aye captain,” she said. She sped up to the driver’s side of the car and knocked. “Hi, my name’s Cybercop,” she said, “Call me speed demon, flash jr, but don’t call me late.” Xord punched her and she dodged. “Not a shaker,” she said, “Hugger?” “I’m a killer!” he said. He got a gun and almost shot her.

“Well, he’s pissed!” said Denise. I was busy pushing the stolen parts to Bryan and he caught them. “Ok, that’s the last one!” I said, “Time to put the breaks on this thing. Maddi, now!” She shot a paintball on the wheels. “Nooooo!!” he said. I was about to imagine a rope to stop the truck, but my headband wouldn’t work. “Ok, time to improvise,” I said, “Micah!” “On it,” she said. She made a wall and the truck crashed into it. “Cancelled?” asked Kitty worried. Her mentor showed up. “I’m afraid so,” he said, “Looks like that saboteur struck again.” “Man, I was really wanting Michael to see this,” said Kitty. “Who’s Michael?” asked her mentor. “This boy I met at school,” said Kitty, “He’s a cool guy.” She texted me that the show was canceled. Later the police showed up to arrest Xord. “Thank you XenoBlade,” said an officer, “You’ve done it again.” “Just doin’ my job,” I said, “But its my team you should be thanking.” “Is your mask made of magic?” asked another officer. “Maybe,” I said, “Ask the author of this book, he made it.” Anela was looking at the stolen parts. “Looks like they belong to Nuts and Bolts Corporation,” she said.

“The place that Mumkhar was running?” I asked. “No, the pickle convention,” said Anela, “What else?” “Damn,” I said. “Hey, let’s try to watch the language,” said Micah, “Bryan’s present.” “Are you serious?” asked Bryan. I looked at my watch. “I still got time!” I said, “Guys I need to go.” I rushed to the theatre where the show was being held at. “What the….” I said. I saw a sign that said the show was post poned due to sabotage. “Michael?” asked Kitty. “Oh, hey Kitty,” I said. “I sent you a text saying it was cancelled,” said Kitty, “You probably haven’t gotten it.” “Yeah,” I said, “I was doing something.” “I’m sorry you had to go through all that trouble,” she said smiling. Her mentor came out. “Is this the Michael you told me about?” he asked. “Yes, yes I am,” I said. “My name’s Tripp,” he said as he shook my hand, “I’m Kitty’s older brother and guardian.” “Guardian?” I asked. “Yeah, I never knew my parents,” said Kitty, “Tripp brought me up. He’s been my mother my whole life.”

“Hey!” said Tripp. I laughed. “Ok, my father,” she corrected herself, “My father, my uncle, my brother, everybody.” I smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet me sir,” I said, “…I mean a pleasure to meet you.” I chuckled. “Dinner,” Tripp whispered into Kitty’s ear. “Do you eat?” she asked. “Yeah,” I said. “Wanna meet for dinner?” she asked. “Sure,” I said. “Tomorrow,” Tripp whispered. “Tonight?” she asked. “Oh, ok,” I said, “Sure.” “Is 7:00 ok?” she asked. “Meet us here,” said Tripp. “Great,” I said, “Bye.” I started heading home. “Bye,” she said. “What would you do without me?” asked Tripp. “I’d like to give it a shot and find out,” said Kitty. I was walking home. 

(To the 4th wall) Los Angeles is my responsibility. Its home to me, and after the last story I had, I realized that this is who I am now, whether I like it or not. Which I do, very much. And these people, they admire us. They look up into the sky and they see me. But its not actually me they see because my face is covered within a mask. Its probably for the best though. Because knowing that the fate of the world rests on a couple of 14 year old kids from Los Angeles sounds as scary as it feels. But hey, no pressure right?


	5. Suspicion

Chapter 5: Suspicion  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles!)

Kitty and I were at this Japanese stakehouse that she and her brother always go to. We were watching someone cook foods on a fire. “Wow,” I said. “I know right,” said Kitty, “I still can’t believe you’ve never went to a steakhouse before.” “First time for everything,” I said. “So, what do you do during your free time?” asked Tripp. “I’m mostly a tinkerer,” I said, “I use old things to make new gadgets. Because of it, Ej, one of my classmates calls me Tinker Bell.” “Guess that explains the headband,” said Tripp. “Well… yeah,” I said. I ate some of the steak. “Damn this is good,” I said. “Oh, you got some sauce on your lip,” said Kitty. She wiped it off my mouth and exchanged a look with me. I was blushing a bit. “So from what Kitty told me, that headband can make digital images that look and feel real,” said Tripp. “Well, anything but bullets,” I said, “Those just go right through you, but they do effect metal.” “You are such a nerd,” said Kitty smiling. Tripp’s girlfriend looked at me. “So this is the inventor,” she said, “He sure is cute.” Kitty got a little jealous from her calling me cute.

Micah was at the restaurant with some friends and saw me. “Michael?” she asked. She went over to me and Kitty. “Oooooh who’s the lucky lady to date my big brother?” she asked. My face was red as a tomato. “Micah, now isn’t a good time,” I said. “What’s wrong?” asked Micah, “afraid I’ll embarrass you in front of your….” I covered Micah’s mouth. “Kids these days,” I said. “So, what are you two gonna do after dinner?” asked Tripp, “I can take care of preparations.” “Um, if you’re not doing anything later tonight, I’d like to walk you home,” I said. “Ok,” said Kitty as she smiled. We were walking back talking about school and about the future project. Some emotions were bubbling inside me. I think I like Kitty. “See you later Michael,” said Kitty. “Sure,” I said. She kissed my cheek and I blushed. I was walking around happily. Micah appeared from the bushes. “Aren’t you Michael’s sister?” asked Kitty, “And why were you hiding under the bushes?” “Yes, and because… I have no idea,” said Micah, “So what are you up to?”

“I was just on my way to the secret hideout,” said Kitty, “Wanna come?” “I sure love secrets, so why not?” said Micah. She followed Kitty. Together they went down a tunnel into a lab where Kitty was doing research. “Whoa,” said Micah, “What is that?” “Its some kind of metal suit,” said Kitty, “It has some kind of design that’s never been used before.” Kitty looked at it. “Its almost as if, it were a human stuck inside of it,” she said, “Its amazing.” “Wow,” said Micah, “No wonder my brother likes you.” “You really think he does?” she asked. “I know it,” said Micah. They heard a noise. There were two men sabotaging the lab and dozens of sparks were seen. When they weren’t looking they stole the metal artifact. “Hey!” said Kitty. Micah got a good look at them. “They work for Mumkhar!” she said, “What did they do?” “They’re destroying everything, but thank god you’re here,” said Kitty, “You’re a tinkerer aren’t you?” “Yeah,” said Kitty, “But… I don’t know exactly what tools to use.”   
They rushed to my dorm. “Michael!” said Micah, “Some men that work for Mumkhar are destroying the secret lab!” “We need your help!” said Kitty. “Mumkhar?” I asked surprised. “Yeah,” said Micah. I got my omniwrench. “Strap your belt on sis,” I said, “We’re goin’ in.” We followed Kitty into the sight. “Those guys have been trying to force us out ever since we got here,” said Kitty, “Its sabotage!” I saw what was going on. “Let me take care of this,” I said. I used my wrench to fix a pipe that was busted. I asked Micah for a tool and she gave it to me. After a few minutes of messing with the pipes it stopped flodding. “Now does he know his stuff or does he know his stuff?” asked Micah. “Wow Michael, thanks,” she said, “I figured you were the right guy to call about this.” “Bingo,” I said with a smile. She gave me a hug and then to my surprise, gave me a peck on the cheek. “Thank you for everything,” she said. “No problem,” I said as I blushed. She headed back to her dorm. 

Later I was heading to the expo with my friends. “And that’s why in my opinion, dragon quest should come to the Wii U,” I said. “It would be revolutionary,” said Kitty, “Especially with those 60fps graphics.” I was feeling a little down. “You ok Michael?” asked Kitty. “Yeah its just.. my uncle made me fix a sink just like how I found it,” I said, “I was just installing a new one but he thinks I’m just messing things up.” “Come on, that’s not true,” said Kitty. “My uncle thinks he knows who I want to be and what I want, but he doesn’t,” I said, “And also…. I’m a little nervous about today.” “Michael, you’re an amazing inventor with a big brain,” said Anela, “Plus, you have the omniwrench, the coolest wrench you ever made.” “Yeah,” I said. “Maybe you need some chocolate, or some coffee,” said Bryan, “Or even some underpants.”

“Underpants?” asked Denise, “Are you serious?” “One thing I do when I’m nervous is eat myself a nice batch of Mountain Dew Stew,” said EJ, “Its soo good!” “Mountain Dew Stew?” asked Kitty. “You see Mountain Dew takes 3 things,” said Ej, “Mountain Dew, Side ingredients, and…. Mountain Dew.” “You said Mountain Dew twice,” said Micah. “That’s because it takes twice as much Mountain Dew as side ingredients,” said Ej, “You see, you take different types of mountain dew, some gummi worms, some marshmallows, some Doritos for crunchiness, some chocolate for sweetness, some sugar coated bacon for protein and sweetness, some syrup for thickness, stir it all together and presto! You got yourself a nice mountain dew stew.”

Bryan gagged at the thought of it. “Wow,” said Kitty, “That sounds both disgusting and delicious at the same time.” “Don’t encourage him,” said Denise. “Its called a good dish,” said Ej. “Its really…. Not,” said Anela and I in unison. I was helping Kitty set up for our project. Professor Freeman and his wife and son came to see us. “I see you’re almost ready,” he said. “Yes sir,” I said. “This is my son Ness,” he said. “Hi,” said Ness, “You’re the guy who knows XenoBlade.” “That’s me,” I said. “He’s a superhero right?” asked Ness. “Well, to some people,” I said, “Others consider him a menace, but I know that’s not true, right Micah?”  
Micah was talking to Mrs. Freeman. “Why is your stomach so big?” she asked. “Micah!” I said, “You shouldn’t ask questions like that.” “I don’t mind,” she said, “Its because I’m pregnant.” “Pregnant?” asked Micah, “What’s that?” “Remember when you asked me where babies come from?” I asked. (To the 4th wall) she honestly did ask me first. “Ooooooohhhhh,” said Micah, “Can I feel?” she asked. “Go ahead,” said Mrs. Freeman. Micah felt the baby kick. “I felt it,” she said. “You have a great family Mr. Freeman,” I said. “I’d give anything to be with them,” he said. I noticed Kitty had a new hairdo. “You know your hair?” I asked, “Its all purple and gold now.” “It’s a wig,” said Kitty, “I have a hundred of them.” The expo begun and people came to the invention Kitty and I worked on. “And so, you think it, it comes to life,” I said.

I imagined a dragon and on the screen it was an actual motion captured dragon. Kitty was pretending to shoot lightning bolts and on the screen they were being shot at the dragon. People were lining up to see us work our magic. (To the 4th wall) This isn’t really magic. “Wow, this is really amazing,” said someone. “People really like it,” said Kitty. My eyes suddenly had a vision. A bomb was about to explode and Kitty was about to be caught in the blast. “Watch out!” I said. I pushed her out of the way before the bomb exploded. Some thugs came in. “Alright nobody move!” said their leader, “We’re here to take some gear we need. Don’t call the cops, and we’ll get along just fine.”

They started taking some of the stuff from the expo. “Hey, you can’t take that!” said someone. “Shut up,” said a thug as he shot him. People were screaming. “Xenoblade can’t do anything here,” I said, “But Michael Morrison can!” I pulled out a new toy I got. They were electric batons. “Where do you get all these awesome toys?” asked Kitty who was impressed. “Got em for my birthday from my mom,” I said, “Now its time for me to light my candles!” I sprung into action and fought off the thugs. One of them found some kind of invention he could use. “This will definitely come in handy,” he said. “Put that down!” I said. He turned to me. “Who the hell are you?” I asked. “Ernie’s the name,” he said, “Stealing’s my game.” “We haven’t met Ernie,” I said, “I’m Michael.” “I don’t care,” he said. He got out his power gauntlets and we started fighting. 

My batons had no effect on the gauntlets. “What’s this thing made of?” I asked. “Titanium,” said Ernie, “Its effective.” He threw a punch and I dodged it and he destroyed a chair. “Nice try,” I said. I managed to hit him. Meanwhile people were evacuating the expo with Bryan’s help. “Single file please,” he said, “I said single file!” Audrey tried to stop someone from stealing some equipment. “Stop!” she said. Someone shot her in the leg. “Audrey, NO!” said Professor Freeman. Someone knocked him into some equipment. “You should learn to stay out of someone’s business!” said the thug. He picked up a light pole and pushed it on Professor Freeman’s face. “Now DIE!!!” he said. He hit him with it multiple times. Acting quickly I threw one of my batons at the thug. “Denise get him out of here,” I said. “Got it boss!” said Denise. (To the 4th wall) You evacuate too, this is dangerous. 

“Michael come on!” said Kitty, “They’re getting away!” I saw one guy stealing the professor’s lab equipment and running. “If I get my hands on him I’m gonna kill him!” said Kitty. “No you’re not gonna kill him, not if I get there first,” I said, “I’m gonna break every bone in his body, and then I’m gonna kill him. I’m REALLY gonna kill him!” We were surrounded by a few of his thugs. “Oh come on,” I said. I got out my batons and plugged them together. Now it was an electric staff. I fought the thugs off with Kitty’s help. I saw the guy was getting away and then threw my staff at him electrocuting him. Not really, it just stunned him. “Nice toss,” said Kitty. “Thanks,” I said, “Now let’s deal with this asshole.” 

We carried him back to the expo. “Alright, who sent you?” I asked, “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now tell us something!” He said something but I couldn’t understand him. “What the hell?” I asked. “I think he’s speaking Spanish,” said Kitty. “Spanish?” I asked, “Tell this guy to quit messing around and talk right.” “How?” asked Kitty, “I don’t speak Spanish.” He said something again. “Say it in English!” I said. I banged him to a wall. He still spoke Spanish. “Ok that’s it,” I said. I pulled him away. “Anela we need a few minutes alone with this guy,” I said. “Find someone who speaks Spanish please,” said Kitty. 

I was still interrogating the man from the expo. “I said speak English asshole!” I said. He still spoke Spanish. Anela and Maddi came in. “Did you guys find something?” I asked. “Maddi told me she as Hispanic and speaks fluent Spanish,” said Anela, “She’ll translate for you, and everything they say will be put on this monitor.” “Maddi, we appreciate this,” I said. She gave me a thumbs up. “Please ask who sent him?” asked Kitty. She asked the question and the man said something. “He said you’re making a serious mistake, and that you’ll beg for mercy,” said Anela, “He also said….” “What?” I asked, “What did he say?” “Well…. He used the ‘N’ word,” said Anela. “Wha… the N word?” I asked, “You tell this little mutha f…..” Anela pointed at Bryan reminding me about the talk. “Maddi, would you tell this piece of S word that if he don’t tell us what the H word he was in the expo, I will personally F word him up?” Maddi repeated what I said to him and he said something else.

“What?” I asked. “He used the n word again but this time he mentioned your mom,” said Anela. “You tell this d-bag, that his momma’s a C!” “Michael,” said Kitty, “I believe ‘slut’ is spelled with an s.” “Right, an S,” I said, “And his sisters and s, and his girlfriend’s an s, and his grandmama’s a two bit s who can’t get no date cause she got no teeth!” Maddi repeated what I said to him. He said something else. “Did he say it again?” I asked. “This time she called Kitty a word that means scared cat, and another word that rhymes with pour,” said Anela. “What?!” asked Kitty, “Well you tell him he’s a K.S.” “Kitty, the word you’re looking for is spelled with a C,” I said. “Just call him a butt muncher,” said Kitty. He said something else. “He says if you don’t release him you’ll be marked for death by Metal Face,” said Anela.

“Threatening us are we?” I asked at I got out my omniwrench, “Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” He said something. “What did he say?” I asked. “He said do your worse,” said Anela. I whacked him with my wrench. “We can do this all day if you want,” I said, “Now tell me who Metal Face is or so help me I’ll cut your J off, and shove it in your mouth!” “His Johnson?” asked Anela. “His Johnson, Ane,” I said, “His hairy stinkin godforsaken Johnson!” I was about to hit him again but he said something. “He said wait!” said Anela. The man said something else. “He said you’ll find the suspect around Nuts and Bolts corporation,” said Anela. “Then that’s where we’ll go,” I said, “Thanks Maddi.” “Anytime guys,” said Maddi. Later we were at the hospital visiting Mrs. Freeman. She was shot in the leg in the last chapter. “Mrs. Freeman?” I asked. “Michael dear,” she said, “You’re ok.” 

“Did those guys at the store do this to you?” I asked. “Yeah, you thought I was gonna let them take your invention you worked hard on?” asked Mrs. Freeman, “Besides, it seemed like all the cool kids were getting their legs pierced.” “I felt bad that I couldn’t help you or your husband get to safefy,” I said. “No one here blames you for what happened,” she said, “Neither should you. You did what you could.” “How’s Ness doing?” I asked. “He’s fine,” she said, “He managed to get away thanks to your friends.” “Thank goodness,” I said, “I promise, I won’t stop til I find the man who’s responsible. Justice will be served.” Later that day I was working on a project for school. “Almost got it,” I said, “And now for the power supply. I picked up an Either Battery I picked up from the store. “I still can’t believe I didn’t think of this,” I said. (Flashback) I was waiting at a convenience store to get my stuff paid for. “You really think those batteries are gonna work?” asked someone at the stand, “Try an either battery. Those things have a lifetime supply of energy. I thought that would work. (Flashback over) As I put it in a spark came out. “Whoa nelly!” I said as I closed the door. Part of the spark hit the defect robot while I wasn’t looking and it somehow came to life. 

Anela was getting some tools out for her special project.“I just need one more thing and I can get crackin’,” she said. She tripped on something. “Ow!” she said, “Seriously?”She saw the defect robot. “Michael, stop leavin’ your stuff lying around!” “I didn’t,” I said. “He is telling the truth,” said the robot. “Ha, ha, ha, very funny Michael,” said Anela. She suddenly realized something. She looked back at the robot again. “Pardon me,” said the robot. Anela screamed and I came in the room. “What is it?” I asked, “What’s wrong?” “t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t….. The robot… its alive!” said Anela who was hanging on the ceiling. “I did not mean to scare you, I mean you no harm,” said the robot. “Oh my god,” I said, “But… how?” “I think it has something to do with the either battery,” said the robot. I could tell he was in bad shape.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me, I must head to Los Angeles and warn the people,” said the robot, “They are in danger.” “Whoa, hold it now,” I said, “Who’s in danger?” “The people of Los Angeles,” said the robot, “Someone from the corporation is planning….” He was almost falling apart and fell. “Slow down buddy,” I said, “You just woke up and realized you’re alive and…. No offense, but you’re looking a little….. incomplete.” “I am a robot,” he said, “I cannot be offended.” “Ok, let’s get you to my place,” I said, “I’ll see what I can do to fix you up, and then you can tell us all you know.” “That would be very appreciated,” said the robot. He scanned me. “Um…. What are you doing?” I asked.  
“Scanning you,” said the robot, “Subject identified as Michael Morrison, 14 years old, tinkerer and student of Gifted Inventor’s Boarding School.” I was blown away by that. Anela was still hanging on a ceiling. “Ok Anela, get down,” I said. She fell down. “And now allow me to scan you,” said the robot. “Don’t scan me,” said Anela. “Scan complete,” said the robot. “Unbelievable,” said Anela. “Subject identified as Anela Sophia ‘Annie’ Mae, 13 and 3 quarters, and has a slight phobia of, spiders,” said the robot. “Wait what?!” asked Anela. I grinned. “Don’t you say a word,” she said.“What’s your name?” I asked. “Well my codename was Mechon Defect e-5590,” said the robot.

 

“How about I just call you Clank?” I asked. “Clank… I like it,” said Clank. “Put er there,” I said. Clank just looked at me. “Its called a handshake,” I said, “I’ll show you. Up and down.” He shook my hand. “Now you’re getting it,” I said. He was still shaking it. “Um… you can let go now,” I said. Later we were at the lab checking Clank out. “Wow, this is actually beyond my expertise,” I said, “But at least you’re not sparking anymore.” “That is good news,” said Clank. “Well we don’t know anyone in this school who can fix him up,” said Anela. “I think I know someone,” I said. My uncle chris came in. “MICHAEL!!!!” he said. He had a check in his hand. “What is this?” I asked. “It’s a check,” I said, “The check I earned for fixing up something.” “No, it’s a check for tinkering,” said Uncle Chris, “You went to our neighbor’s house and tinkered with their refrigerator!” “Their old one was close to breaking Uncle Chris,” I said, “If you could look at this chart I made….” “Don’t tell me about the chart!” said Uncle Chris, “Tell me how you’re keeping our family from receiving all this unnecessary attention! Tell me how that’s possible with you and your sister fixing gear for every 'Billy Bad Day' and 'Lucy Lousy Luck' THAT GIVES YOU A PAY CHECK!!!!!” He left the room. “Let’s just go,” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I outdid myself coming up with this nice origin story for Clank. In the next chapter we will meet Ratchet :)


	6. Life Becomes Ratchet

Chapter 7: Life becomes “Ratchet”  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade or Ratchet and Clank!)

Anela and I were walking to an auto-shop store. (To the 4th wall) A lot of things are surprising in life. Like the kind where a small battery suddenly has the power to bring things to life. That being said when there comes that time to rebuild something and make it brand new, there’s no place like the auto-shop. And we’re going to this specific place because I know someone who works there. I switched to the scene from last chapter. (To the 4th wall) Him. Whoa, a 4th wall break inside a 4th wall break. That’s like 16 walls! Anyways, his name’s Ratchet. Later in the story he’s gonna be the Robin to my Batman except, both of us are just kids, and we fight bad guys during the day and the night. Wait… I’m sure Batman is seen during the day time too. 

We went through the doors. “Welcome to Grimroth’s auto-shop,” said the owner, “You give your robots, we fix your robots. What can I do for you?” “If you please sir,” I said, “I’d like to speak with your best worker, Ratchet.” I showed him the robot. “He should be here in a few minutes,” said Grimroth. I heard a aircraft coming close to the store. “Man that was an intense race,” said the person coming in, “I didn’t think I’d win. He saw Grimroth and me. “You…. You’re….” he said. “Michael Morrison,” I said, “You’ve probably heard of me since I’m #1 in the G.I.B.S’s brightest students.” “Right,” he said, “I’m Ratchet… Ratchet Lombax. What are you doing here?” “This young man has a robot that needs repairs,” said Grimroth. “Hello,” said Clank. Both of them were surprised. “Yeah,” I said, “He can talk.”

“Ok, let’s get him up there,” said Ratchet as he went up to the main room. He was doing some repairs on Clank and pretty soon he was back to normal. “I appreciate the assistance,” said Clank, “It seems I am now fully functionable.” “No sweat,” said Ratchet, “And for you Michael, its on the house.” “Thanks,” I said. “You know Michael, once you’re at school you could show this to a certain someone,” said Anela winking. “What are you talking about?” I asked. “Don’t play stupid with me Michael,” she said nudging my shoulder, “Say it.” “No,” I said. “Say it,” she said. “No,” I said. “Say it,” she said. “Alright fine,” I said, “I have a huge crush on Kitty, but I’m not sure if she’ll settle for a wash out like me.” 

“What’s with all the nerd talk?” asked someone. It was an emo looking teenage girl. “Nerds,” she said. “And you are…..” I asked. “Cara Lynn Rocket Overdrive,” said Cara. “Cara Lynn rocket…. What the hell?” I asked, “That’s the coolest name ever! So what are you, Ratchet’s sidekick?” “No, trainee,” said Ratchet. “So you’re Michael Morrison,” said Cara, “Apparently this big deal at Gifted Inventor’s Boarding School.” “Yes,” I said. “Are you a doctor?” asked Cara. “No, but I am talking with someone now go do your work or whatever,” I said. “Couldn’t hear ya,” she said, “Yer breath is so bad it made my ears numb.”

“Listen, I’m trying to be cool…” I said. “I’m trying to be cool?” she said mimicking me. “You’re mimicking me,” I said. “You’re mimicking me,” she said. I looked at her. “Ok,” I said, “You are a weirdo, and this conversation is over,” I said. I turned my back and suddenly felt an electric charge. “What the hell was that?” I asked. “The thing about me you should realize,” said Cara, “I was born with the ability to absorb and copy the abilities of Pokemon.” “Right,” I said, “And I can tell the future.” “Yeah right,” said Cara. “Yes I can,” I said, “And right now I predict you’re gonna start with a mean comment followed by a long sullen silence, and then another mean comment. Prove me wrong. Is it gonna start with a mean comment, or long sullen silence?” “You got me in a box here,” she said. “AHA!” I said. “What else can you do?” asked Cara. “Well, I can use digital images and make them look real,” I said, “I started working on a trick I like to call, the Fusion Grenade.” “Let’s see it in action,” said Ratchet. “I don’t really….” “Come on Michael,” said Anela, “What’ve ya got to lose?” They all started chanting my name.

“Alright,” I said, “But only if you allow me to see more of your gifts.” “Deal,” said Cara. Ratchet built a training course for all of us to show out abilities. Ratchet had a glove that somehow summons custom weapons he had made. Rocket Overdrive showed off more of her pokemon abilities. “Alright, let’s see the fusion grenade,” said Cara. “Ok,” I said, “Get down when I say so.” I got into position. “Get down,” I said. Ratchet, Anela, and Cara got down but took a peek. “Get down!” I repeated. They got down more. I imagined a small bomb in my head and threw it at a group of dummies. It exploded taking out more than half of them. They all cheered in amazement. “Nice,” said Cara. Anela nudged my shoulder reminding me about something. “Oh yeah,” I said as I gave a letter to Ratchet, “My principal told me to give this to you.” He looked at it and gasped.

The next day he was at my school and we were talking with the rest of the gang. Maddi was acting all excited. “What is it?” I asked. She pointed at a sign about the paintball team tryouts. “That’s right ladies and gents,” said Chuck, “Tryouts are tonight.” “Oh my god, its Captain Qwark!” said Ratchet. “Wait, you know about him?” asked Micah. “Know him?” asked Ratchet, “I worship him!” “Now I know what you’re thinking,” said Chuck, “Do I have what it takes?” “That’s exactly what I’m wondering,” said Ratchet. “Oh brother,” I said while fake gagging. “After all you may not have bested Victor Von Ion in the qualifying rounds TWICE!” said Chuck, “And you might not have a nice bod like me, but if you have heart, courage, and balls, then you’ve got what it takes!” Ratchet was mesmerized by the speech and decided to try out. (To the 4th wall) let’s just skip to his results.

“You don’t have what it takes,” said Chuck. “But…. I have heart,” said Ratchet. “Yes, but unfortunately you have no experience with paintball warfare,” said Chuck, “Not to mention, you’re stealing my act.” “Your act?” asked Ratchet. “You’re cocky, careless, and you’ll do anything it takes to get what you want,” said Chuck, “That’s MY shtick.” “But…” said Ratchet. “Now go one, and remember you can do anything! As long as you’re me. Next!” “I told you not to try out for his team,” I said. “Meh,” said Ratchet, “But at least I’m part of your school now.” “Is there no one who wants to try out to be part of the paintball madness?” asked Chuck. “I think Michael would be good,” said a student. “What?!” Chuck and I said in unison. Everyone was starting to agree. “Yeah, Michael would be perfect!” said Kitty.

“Now hold on a sec…” I said. “WAIT!” said Chuck, “Why should Michael get to audition? He doesn’t even play paintball!” “What the hell does that have to do with anything?” I asked, “It doesn’t take bulging muscles, or a giant-ass chin to be an expert.” “Hey!” said EJ, “Language.” “That’s right,” said Micah, “All you need is a little faith, trust, and pixie dust.” “No, no, no!” I said, “Wrong cartoon Micah. Lie down before you hurt yourself.” “Oops, sorry big brother,” said Micah. “What he means to say is, it just takes heart,” said Clank. Everyone was amazed at Clank. “Whoa, that robot can talk?” asked Kitty, “Is it yours?”

“Well looks like it is,” I said, “I got it from Mumkhar.” “I am Clank, this is Michael,” said Clank. “She knows who I am buddy,” I said. “Anyways,” said Chuck, “What makes you think you’ll be able to make it into the team?” “Cause I have heart,” I said, “And so does Ratchet, who by the way admires you.” “I say we should give this guy a chance,” said the coach, “You are our best captain, but what if something happens and you can’t be there.” “Fine,” said Chuck. Later I was taking a stroll around the city. “I’ll show that Qwark that I’m just as capable as he is,” I said. “You certainly are determined,” said Clank. “I know,” I said, “One thing you should know Clank is that Chuck is an asshole.” Clank saw something. “Some men are heading to Nuts and Bolts Corpotation,” he said. I turned around and saw. “The heck?” I asked myself. (To the 4th wall) Let’s see what’s goin’ on. I followed them inside and made sure no guards were around. “See anything?” I asked. “Not that I am aware of,” said Clank, “But we should be vigilant, as something is bound to happen.” I saw a tub of green liquid. It was going into some kind of machine.

I then saw some odd machines. “Those are the mechons,” said Clank. “Whoa,” I said. I started taking some pictures to share with my friends. “Are you taking more pictures to show Kitty?” asked Clank. “What, no,” I said, “Why would I be interested in her? She’s just a friend.” “But you said youi had a crush on her,” said Clank. “whaaaaaaaaat?” I asked, “I think you’re quoting me out of context man.” “Am I?” Clank asked. He pressed a button revealing a recorder. “I have a huge crush on Kitty, but I’m not sure if she’ll settle for a wash out like me,” said the recording. “Do you record everything I say?” I asked. “Do you record everything I say?” said the recording. I turned around and saw a man in some kind of metal costume. “Oh no,” I said.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	7. Paintball Preparation

Chapter 8: Paintball Preparation  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles or Ratchet and Clank!!)

Clank and I were looking at a man in some kind of metal suit. “RUN!” I said. I put Clank on my back and we ran off. The man snapped his fingers and more of those strange robots attacked us. I imagined a shield and blocked their attacks. “Holy shit!” I said. I kept running. One robot tried to attack me and I blocked it with my monado. I managed to cut through one of them. More of them kept coming but I fought them off. “Come on freakshows!” I said. The giant robot was being controlled remotely. I tried to cut through it but for some reason it wouldn’t work. “What the….” I said, “I can’t cut through it.” “I do suggest we escape while we still can,” said Clank. “Couldn’t agree more!” I said. The monado sign changed. “Speed!” I said. I ran fast away from them and barely made it before the door closed. The man just watched. “Just keep running boy,” he said.

Later I was in my room at home analyzing the piece of technology that I got. “Strange,” I said, “They seem to react to human emotion.” I was given some amazing results. “I gotta show this to Anela,” I said, “She’s gonna flip out.” I heard uncle Chris shouting. Micah came into my room. “Uncle Chris wants to talk to you,” she said. “Now?” I said. “Now,” she said. “God,” I said. I came downstairs and he was sitting at a table. “Have a sat Michael,” he said. I sat down. “I’m not happy Michael,” he said, “Not. Happy. Ask me why.” “Ok, why?” I asked. “Why what Michael?” he asked, “Be specific.” “Why are you unhappy?” I asked. “Your constant tinkering with other people’s belongings makes me unhappy,” he said. “Why, have you gotten complaints about thing not working?” I asked. “Complaints I can deal with, but what I can’t deal with is that you’re constantly denying that things are built the way they’re built for a reason!” he said, “Those people are experts, and when you sabotage their hard work its like its meaningless.”

“Am I doing something illegal?” I asked. “Not exactly,” he said. “Are you saying I shouldn’t be using my gift to help people?” I asked. “Your mom asks that I say no,” he said. “Dad said I should use my gifts to help people,” I said. “No, use your gifts to help YOUR PEOPLE!” said Uncle Chris, “Starting with your aunt at the hospital room taking care of patients! Our family….” “Is like a giant tree,” I finished. “Exactly, and that tree will only stay healthy if all the little branches stay where they belong,” he said, “Like you. You’re not meant to fix things that don’t need to be fixed. Therefore you need some water and nourishment so you’ll be a healthy branch and have your own tree.” I wasn’t listening. I saw someone in danger. “Michael? Michael?” he asked. He pulled me back to his face. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!”

“There’s someone who needs….” I said. “Don’t change the subject Michael,” he said, “We’re talking about your…” “That man is getting mugged!” I said. “Well its not like you can make something to help him,” he said. “I’ll be right back,” I said. “Stop right now or you’re grounded!” he shouted. I stopped. “Close the door and get over here,” he said. I came back. I saw the mugger escape. “He got away,” I mumbled. “Good thing too,” he said, “Its not like you can do anything to help anyone. You’re just a kid.” He was walking me back to the school while lecturing me about what he ‘thinks’ he knows about the world. “Have a good day, and remember to speak clearly when asked a question, a good scholar makes his voice heard,” said Uncle Chris, “And that kitty girl… I don’t want you talking to her. She seems like bad news.” “You don’t know that,” I said. “Yes I do know that,” he said. “No you don’t,” I said. “Yes I do,” he said, “You keep hanging around her and your branch will fall.” He looked at me. “And look at you,” he said, “Stand up straight, tuck in that shirt, adjust that belt buckle and tie those shoes!” “A few mess ups won’t wreck everything this family has,” I said. “But one weak branch could bring down the entire family tree!” he said, “And god forbid you be that branch. Now get to class.” 

I scoffed and walked away. “Watch that attitude!” he snapped. My teacher was watching. I was getting some stuff from my locker and Chuck and his goons surrounded me. “Not in the mood Chuck,” i said ignoring them. “Don’t you dare not look at us when we’re talking to you,” said one of his goons. “Look I’ve had it today,” i said, “Can we not do this?” “Your uncle told us to make sure you stay out of trouble and not do anything rash,” said another goon. I sighed. “My uncle is a dickwad,” I said. “He’s not a dickwad,” said Chuck, “He’s your uncle and you need to show him some respect.” “The hell do you know about respect?” i said turning to him, “You don’t show shit of respect to me when it comes to my inventing!” His goons stopped me. “Watch your back punk,” said one of them, “We’ll be watching you, and we’ll know if you do anything and tell your uncle whom you should show respect for.” They walked off. “Who do they think they are?” I said to myself, “Its my uncle and if I wanna insult him and call him names then that’s what I’m gonna do. After all that’s what nephews are here for.” I got a smack in the face from Taffy. “That’s ENOUGH Michael!” she said. “Wha….” I said. “I can’t stand anyone who thinks they’re intitled to talk trash about their aunt or their uncle!” “Me?!” I said. She walked away. I looked down to the floor.

I was in the classroom and the guys were by my side. “What’s wrong dude?” asked Anela. “Don’t wanna talk about it,” I said, “I think you guys should go.” “No don’t push us away Michael,” said Anela, “We’re here for you.” “I said I’m fine,” I said. Mr. Stephens came inside. “Alright its time for a special lesson,” he said, “If I could grade you all I’d give you an A, but its not about the grade. Who knows what inventing is about?” Micah raised her hand and asked, “Making money.” “Good try but not exactly,” said Mr. Stephens, “EJ?” “Getting jobs,” he said. “No,” said Mr. Stephens, “Ratchet?” 

“Standing up to the system?” asked Ratchet. “Exactly!” said Mr. Stephens, “But you can’t just say it, you gotta feel it.” “What’s that mean?” asked Denise. “You already have it in you Denise, you’re a rebel and you get angry at the system,” said Mr. Stephens, “Right now I’m the man telling you how to do stuff, and who has the balls to tell me off?” “Shut the hell up Stephens!” said EJ. “That’s it EJ,” he said, “Anyone else?” “Stuff it asshole,” said Denise as she flipped him off. “Wow, you really do got it,” he said, “The system can be anyone, it could be bullies, teachers, even overbearing parents.”

He walked over to me. “What would you say to someone bossing you around?” he asked. “I’m not sure,” I said. “If someone was in your grill pushing you around what would you say?” he asked. “Piss off?” I guessed. “Exactly!” said Mr. Stephens, “This is your life, and you gotta live it.” He went back to the board. “I’m assigning you all a fun project,” he said, “I want you to build something that is NOT what is assigned today, and stand up to me when I tell you that’s not what you were assigned. Can you do that?” “YEAH!” said the students. After class ended I went to another area. “So is there a certain reason why this lesson was taught today?” asked Anela, “It just seems like it was completely random.” “Its because I see that Michael is dealing with some family problems and needs to come out of his shell,” he said, “He has the support from his friends, but not from his overbearing uncle.” “I know Michael will be a great inventor, he just needs the opportunity,” said Anela. “I agree,” he said.

She went to go find me. “Well, I just found out why we had that lesson,” said Anela. “Just go away,” I said. “That talk with your uncle couldn’t have been that bad,” she said. “The weak branch in the family tree,” I said, “That’s what he called me.” “Well… you are sort of a go getter,” said Anela. “Irresponsible, ignorant,” I said, “He practically accused me of bringing down the family tree!” “I can see that happening with our school,” said Denise walking by, “There go the buildings!” She chuckled. I jumped down. 

“You can laugh about it,” I said. “You see Michael, you’re so overbearing to yourself that you never allow for yourself to relax and be carefree,” said Denise, “Like me.” “What are you talking about?” I asked, “If I slip up even one time, I’ll end up in trouble!” Denise dropped a bag of water on some of Chuck’s friends. “Michael!” he said, “You’re in trouble young man!” Denise was holding the jar. “Might as well,” she said. I took it and soaked them. “I think I got it,” said Denise, “You know what your problem is Michael?” “What?” I asked. “You care too much,” she said. “Well your problem is, you don’t care at all,” I said. “Well in that case I’m guessing you care more than I do that we’re… late for the banquet for example?” Something shocked my memory. 

I was running to meet Kitty like I said I would. “I’m dead,” I said, “Kitty’s gonna kill me!” “Don’t worry man,” said Anela, “Nobody will even notice us comin’ in.” People noticed us as soon as we opened the door. “Nobody will even notice,” I said glaring at her. She chuckled nervously. “Michael there you are,” said Kitty smiling. She whispered in my ear. “The principal just gave you a spot in the paintball team,” she said, “Not only will you be playing in the matches, but you’ll be in charge of creating and inventing new gear for the group.” “Really?” I asked. “Seriously,” said Kitty, “I think you should go and thank him.” I went over there. “Apparently Annie, someone thought he just needed the opportunity,” said Kitty. Everyone cheered for me being in the paintball team. “Whatever,” said Chuck. “No need for jealousy Chuckie,” I said. “Don’t you dare call me that!” said Chuck, “Don’t forget I’m the king.” “Well one of these days I might dethrone you and be the new king,” I said, “I’ll invent a suit for myself and we’ll take home the gold for sure!”

“Please, the day you invent something to help the team and win the trophy is the day I admit you’re a cool dude,” said Chuck. “Oh you bet your ass I can make something,” I said. “Michael, language,” said Denise pointing at Bryan. Bryan sighed. “Well why don’t we make a wager,” said Chuck, “You think you’ll make an invention that’ll help us with the game, but I think you’re gonna fail to the floor. Loser of the bet, will be mechanic to the other.” “Oh you got a deal,” I said as I shook his hand. “Whatever you’re inventing it better be great,” said one of his teammates. “Trust me,” I said, “It will be,” I said. Later I was at the dorm coming up with some new inventions. Or…. So I thought. “Dead beat, low on plans, no ideas,” I said, “Useless, empty brain!” “The great Michael Morrison, washed up at 14,” said Anela, “So sad.” 

“I got nothing, I’m doomed!” I said, “I’m never gonna win this bet!” “Hey, I ain’t givin’ up on ya,” said Anela. Anela started shaking me around. “Annie what are you…” I said. “Use your imagination, come up with something phenomenal,” said Anela, “Use something new!” I looked at Clank. “Yes?” he asked. I then came up with an idea. “Hey Ratchet?” I asked, “Can you help me out with something?” We were at the garage working on Clank. “How long is this gonna take?” asked Micah. “You can’t rush creativity,” I said. I gave Clank a new propeller wing on his head. Then I created a suit for myself that matches our team’s color and made myself a paintball gun with Maddi’s help. After some tinkering it was finally ready. “While I do appreciate being able to assist you, I do find this position to be quite…. Disturbing,” said Clank. He was on my back. “Nice suit Bro,” said Micah, “Is that one for me?” She was pointing to a prototype. “That one’s for display only,” I said, “You handle it too much, its not gonna last.”

I spent the next few days preparing for the first paintball game of the year. “You ready dude?” asked Anela. “Annie I practiced that course 1,000 times,” I said, “Of course I’m ready.” “Just remember its like Assassin’s Creed,” said Anela, “Only there’s no killing. One more thing.” She put a helmet on my face. “I’ll contact you through this speaker in your helmet and guide you all the way,” she said. “Anela you sure know how to help me out,” I said. I did a signature fist bump with Anela. “You too Clank,” I said. “high five is not in my paintball database,” said Clank. “Its not a fighting thing buddy,” I said, “Its what people do when they’re happy and such.” I did a high five and he did it as well, then followed with a back hand and a fist bump. “Blam, blam, shazam,” I said. “Abracadabra,” said Clank. “There you go,” I said. “I will add high five to my greeting matrix,” said Clank.


	8. Metal Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and the team meet their greatest threat yet; Metal Face. The man behind the mask is a mystery.....

Chapter 9: Metal Face  
(Disclaimer!! I own nothing of XenoBlade Chronicles or Ratchet and Clank!)

For the next few weeks I’ve been playing some pretty awesome games with the paintball team. With all that was going on, it sounded pretty shitty not to ask Ratchet to be part of it. He was a good help to us. We even befriended the leader of our rival school’s paintball team, Victor Von Ion. He had one hell of a paintball suit. Chuck disagrees however and only sees us as a nuisance. And although I am busy with stuff I’m still keeping up my grades in my classes. “Good work Mr. Morrison,” said the professor, “Keep up the good work.” “Thank you sir,” I said. I was on my way to a store to meet Kitty to get some supplies. “So what do you need this stuff for again?” I asked. “Its for a new magic trick I’m practicing,” said Kitty, “Its gonna be amazing.” “What is it?” I asked. “It’s a surprise,” said Kitty, “But it requires a special tool. “What does it look like?” I asked. 

“I don’t know,” said Kitty, “I’m blind.” “You’re blind?” I asked, “Wait…. If you’re blind then how are you…” “I have this kind of radar that allows me to see things through a sound barrier,” said Kitty. “Wow,” I said. “I was born blind but I’m not ashamed of anything,” she said. (To the 4th wall) Holy shit that’s cool. “Good for you,” I said as I smiled, “But me… my uncle acts like he’s ashamed of me.” “Why?” asked Kitty. “He claims he knows who I want to be and how I should live my life,” I said, “Its just hard trying to get him to accept me for who I am.” “Why should you care about one family member’s approval?” asked Kitty, “You have dozens of friends.. well at least us who think you’re a good person.” “Thanks,” I said as I smiled. Meanwhile in another area of the store the masked man appeared with some mechons. “Gentleman, I’m here to pick up some items,” he said, “Act calmly and I won’t harm anyone.” He picked up a table with his bare hands and threw it. 

I saw him. “Oh no,” I said. “What is it?” asked Kitty. “Kitty you gotta hide,” I said, “That guy is bad news.” I took her somewhere safe. “Stay hidden,” I said, “I’ll be back after I call XenoBlade.” “Ok,” said Kitty, “Be careful!” I went to change my costume and sprung into action. “So you’re the famous XenoBlade the world talks about,” said the metal man. “And youi are?” I asked, “Metal Face?” “I kinda like that name,” he said, “Metal Face it is!” He commanded some mechons to attack me and I avoided them. One of them threw something at me. “Here’s your change!” I said as I threw it back using my headband. I jumpd around fighting off the mechons. I tried to do something with the headband but it was malfunctioning. “Oh shit,” I said, “Come on!” I suddenly had a vision of one of them attacking me from behind. I used the monado to cut off one of its tentacles. 

“Time to try out its new toys,” I said, “Monado Buster!” The blade part of the monado grew larger. Now I had more distance attacks. One of the mechons was about to tackle me but someone dashed by and pulled me out the way. IT was Denise. “Took you long enough,” I said, “Thanks.” “No problem,” said Denise. “Can you and the gang take care of the mechons for me?” I asked. “Got it bro,” said Micah. I saw Metal Face trying to escape with the tools he needed. “Get back here!” I said. I saw a mechon about to attack Kitty. “Kitty watch out!” I said. But somehow Kitty blocked it with her cane. “Am I the only one who saw that?” I asked. She kept blocking the attacks from the mechons and did some kind of spell that pushed them away. The mechons got away with the gear. I was face to face with Metal Face. “Give it up,” I said. “I don’t think so,” said Metal Face, “Looks can be deceiving but I am an expert at swordplay. He had some kind of blades on his hands. “Attack,” he said.

I fought him and he blocked my attacks. The blades manage to cut through my costume. “Damn it!” I said. I kicked him in the face and he quickly got back up. “You really think fighting me will be that easy?” he asked. “You’re damn right I do,” I said, “What’s your game here?” “You wanna know?” he asked as he put his blades away, “Let’s talk.” “Very well,” I said, “But away from those people.” He got on a mechon and went to the top of a building. “From what I’ve seen you’re an amazing person,” said Metal Face, “We’re not so different when we see each other face to face.” “From what I’ve seen you just like getting what you want while hurting innocent people in the progress,” I said. “Well, everyone has their path,” said Metal Face, “Los Angeles and its people find you amusing, worship you like a hero.” “That’s because I am a hero,” I said, “I do what I have to.” “However one day they’ll all turn against you, it starts with one person, then it starts to grow,” said Metal Face, “So why bother?”

“Because its right,” I said, “Its my responsibility.” “Responsibility,” he said, “A word that’s considered a poison for some of us.” He took out one of his swords. “I could kill you right now, but I’ll give you a choice,” said Metal Face, “Use your popularity, their trust, to convince them that the only way to evolution, is though the mechons. Imagine a world we could create….. or destroy, causing the deaths of innocent people again and again until we both die. IS that what you want?” He got on the mechon. “Think about it, hero!” he said as he flew away. I jumped down from the building to a cheering crowd. “Thank you, but its my team you should be thanking,” I said, “They make all of this possible.” “What are you doing?” asked Micah, “You know how much these people love you.” “I’m not gonna take full credit from my friends,” I said as I smiled. “Hey,” said Kitty, “You’re Mr. Xenoblade.” “Just Xenoblade,” I said as I smiled, “Mr. Xenoblade was my father.” “Oh my god, Michael!” said Kitty as she went inside. I jumped in and powered down and walked up to her.

“Thank goodness you’re ok,” she said. “OF course,” I said, “Why wouldn’t I be?” She looked at my face. “You’re hurt,” she said, “Hold still.” She got a napkin and did some kind of spell. “This should heal that scar from your face,” said Kitty. “That’s really sweet Kitty,” I said.. Denise and Micah were smirking. I flipped them off. I was continuing my double life saving people and hanging out with Kitty. Meanwhile my paintball team was getting some phenomenal results thanks to me, Ratchet and Clank. My uncle was looking at the paper. “Who is Xenoblade?” he read, “He’s a criminal is what he is.” “Christopher,” said my mom. “He’s a menace Vixen,” said Uncle Chris, “He’s just like the rest.” He showed her another article about some other superheroes causing damage at a party. “Come on, they can’t help it if they’re a little clumsy,” I said. “Michael its people like Xenoblade that are responsible for how our city has turned out,” said Uncle Chris, “Look around you, there’s vandalism, disrespectful children, and criminals with powers similar to him.”

“Not everyone with super powers are criminals,” I said, “I talk to Xenoblade all the time.” “You what?” he asked. “We’re pals, homeboys,” I said, “He’s always there to listen no matter what.” “Do yourself a favor,” said Uncle Chris, “Stay away from him.” “Wait what?” I asked. “He’s a bad influence on you, and your friends,” he said, “Most importantly he’s interfering with life.” “You don’t know that,” I said. “Yes I do,” he said, “Don’t you ever say I don’t know something when I do.” “Xenoblade’s a good guy,” I said getting angry, “He’s out there saving the world and doing things the police can’t.” “Can’t?” asked Uncle Chris. “Yeah,” I said. “Michael I will not have you affiliated with those demons out there pretending that they’re on our side,” said Uncle Chris, “If you and Xenoblade don’t stand back and let the police do their job there’s gonna be nothing we can do. One day that Xenoblade is gonna get what he deser….” “I’m not gonna listen to anymore of this,” I said. I stormed out and headed back to campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever left the Kudos, thanks I appreciate it


	9. From Bad To Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qwark decides to teach Michael a lesson for stealing his stardom. Too bad he made a big mistake

Chapter 10: From bad to worse  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles or Ratchet and Clank)

Anela was doing a diagnostic on my suit. “Looks like you’ve gone through quite a few rough battles,” said Anela. “So what?” I asked. “So, I don’t think you should be using this costume so often, it’s a hobo suit,” said Anela, “I won’t allow it.” “Then how am I gonna keep my identity a secret?” I asked. “You could come up with a new design,” said Anela. “Wait…” I said, “You want to make a new design for me?” “Ask me now before I change my mind,” said Anela. “Can you do it?” I asked. “It’s a challenge, but I accept,” she said. She got on the computer and started putting down ideas. “Something classy like… Prince Marth!” I said, “He had such a kick-ass look. The cape and the boots…” “How about cape in the trash,” she said, “Cause you’re not getting one.”

“Why not?” I asked. “For starters they’re cliché and secondly they’re known for causing a shit ton of accidents. “Hey, let’s try to watch the language here,” I whispered, “A certain ‘someone’ can’t stand it.” “I heard that!” said Bryan. “You’ve heard of Doctor Strange right?” asked Anela, “Magic powers, can heal the sick and wounded, has a nice looking cape.” “Yes but…” I said. “Doctor Strange Issue #53,” said Anela, “All was well another day saved when suddenly… his cape got stuck on a wormhole.” “Whoever made that comic was not the brightest…” I said. “Martian manhunter, Issue #27, cape got stuck in the watchtower’s engines,” said Anela. “Anela what you’re saying sounds very….” I said. “Robin; caught in batmobile, Superman; snagged on takeoff, Raven; sucked into a dark hole!” said Anela, “NO CAPES!” 

“Well looks like you convinced me,” I said, “No capes.” “Don’t worry your costume will be finished before the next mission,” said Anela, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I got some work to do on it.” “Anela wait,” I said, “Thank you.” “Michael this is the 8th time you thanked me,” said Anela. “I know, but I want you to know that I’m grateful for all you’ve done for me and my friends,” I said, “If it weren’t for you I don’t know what I’d do.” “No problem dude,” said Anela, “That’s what friends are for.” “Its funny, you’re like the Alfred to my Bruce Wayne,” I said. “D-did you just call me your frickin butler?” she asked. “What? Was that not a compliment?” I asked. She walked away smiling. “My bad,” I said. (To the 4th wall) Most nights there wasn’t much action. I mean I had a little action with Kitty. But it didn’t matter because I was a star to Los Angeles and so were my friends. But one thing mattered; Los Angeles was my responsibility. And what of Chuck Qwark you ask? (Switches scenes)

He was working out and giving himself a totally new body. Chuck sure made quite a stretch to assure that his throne as captain wasn’t taken away. “Boys,” he said, “Its time.” Classes just ended and Micah was getting some food. “Time to get some grub on,” she said, “After a long day of school.” Two of Chuck’s goons surrounded her. “Can I help you boys?” she asked. “You got something for us?” asked one of them. “Uh, no,” said Micah, “Go get your own lunch.” She started to walk away and one of them pushed her to a locker. “You’re not going anywhere,” he said. Micah punched him in the nose. Someone snatched her lunch. It was Chuck but he had a muscular well tone body. “Whoa, have you gained weight?” asked Micah, “Now give me back my lunch!” “No,” said Chuck, “A fella like me needs protein, and you don’t deserve it.” “Yeah!” said one of them who’s nose was bleeding. “I said GIVE IT BACK!” said Micah. The two goons were hitting her while Chuck was eating her food. “Mmmmm, frosty,” said Chuck.

“HEY!” I said. I threw a trash can lid at them. “That’s enough!” “Who are you to mess with us asshole?” asked Chuck. “I’m Micah’s big brother,” I said, “And I don’t tolerate you bozos messing with her like that. Now give her back her lunch!” “And who’s gonna make me?” asked Chuck. I kicked him in the balls and he dropped the lunch and Micah got it. “I can just buy another frosty,” she said. “Here’s $5,” I said. (To the 4th wall) Always take good care of your younger siblings. I turned back to Qwark. “Its one thing to mess with me, and its another to mess with my friends,” I said, “But mess with my sister, I’ll kick your ASS!!!” 

I was about to land a blow on him when his two goons caught me. They started beating me up and giving me bruises. “That’s what you get for threatening Captain Qwark!” said one of them. I was about to use my digital headband but Qwark stepped on my hand. “We can’t have tinkerers like you sabotaging our paintball team,” he said. He took my headband from me. “This is to teach you a lesson about messing with the wrong dude,” he said, “Don’t mess with the best!” He ripped the headband and the jewel fell out and shattered. “My… my headband….” I said, “Ruined…” “Maybe next time you’ll think twice before messing with someone who’s 10 times better than you will ever hope to be,” he said, “You’re nothing without that headband. What are you gonna do now turd?” I finally snapped. “That’s. IT.” I said. I jumped at him and started punching and hitting him. The two goons tried to attack me and I got out my electric batons and hit them all around. 

“If I ever catch you pricks messing with my sister again, I WILL KICK. YOUR. ASS!!!!!!!!” I said, “Do you understand me?!” I suddenly had a vision. Qwark was about to grab me and punch me hard in the face. I quickly turned around and grabbed his leg. Then I did a hammer fist to the leg breaking it. He screamed so loud it could be heard throughout the school. “MY LEG!!!!” he shouted. We were both in the principal’s office. “Hammer fist to the leg?” asked Principal Gibson. “It was a form of self defense that Denise taught me,” I said. “Nonetheless, Charles I am very disappointed in you,” he said turning to Qwark, “In this school any student including Michael is allowed to use technology he builds to help the team.” “You are so dead,” said Chuck. “Screw you,” I said. “Charles because of your injury…. I’m afraid you’ll have to miss the upcoming paintball game,” said Principal Gibson. “What…..” he said, “But I’m fine, see?” He tried to get up but fell.  
“Don’t look fine to me,” I said. He got on his chair and left. “This isn’t over,” he said. I was giving some gear to Professor Freeman. “Professor?” I asked, “I have something for you.” I saw him and he was wearing some kind of mask. “Um…. What’s up with the mask?” I asked. “I have to wear it,” said Professor Freeman, “Otherwise people will think I’m a monster.” “Are you talking about what happened last time?” I asked. “Yes,” said Professor Freeman, “Its for everyone’s safety.” “Professor,” I said. “Especially my family,” said Professor Freeman, “They can’t see me for what I am…. They’d leave me.” “Your family loves you,” I said, “There’s no way they’re gonna freak out over a….” He showed me his face. Half of it was scarred and half of his hair was gone. 

“HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!” I said, “Y-y-you mean when that light hit you…” “Yep,” he said. “And it….” I said. “That’s what I’m saying,” he said. “And you wear the mask to….” As we speak,” he said. “HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!” I said, “I… I feel like this was my fault. I couldn’t save you in time.” “This isn’t your fault Michael,” he said, “You did what you could, and I thank you for that.” He put his mask back on. “Just…. Take it easy for now,” I said, “I’ll see if I can find someone who can heal that face of yours and everything will be back to normal.” I left feeling guilt. “Its not like you could’ve done anything to help,” said my uncle’s voice in my head.


	10. You Are Who You Are

Chapter 10: You are who you are

I was getting ready to do a livestream with Kitty. “Hey there 5s and 3s its your pro tinkerer Morrison53,” she said. “Kitty…” I said. “Kitty here, just kidding,” she said, “We’re gonna be doing a livestream on Youtube today playing Mario Kart 8. Right?” “Don’t right me,” I said, “Yes this is Youtube but have some confidence. Let’s give it one more take.” I heard knocking. “We’re filming Micah,” I said, “Whatever tools you borrowed leave them outside and I’ll grab them in a bit.” “Where’s the key?” asked Uncle Chris. “I didn’t touch it,” I said, “Whatever you want can it wait, we’re filming.” “No!” he said, “Who’s we?” “I’m on a tight schedule,” I said, “I gotta get this video out so we can stream,” I said. “Who’s we?” he asked again. “For god’s sake,” I said, “You know who it is, me and Kitsune.” “What’s she doing in there?!” he asked. “I told you we’re doing a livestream to get some money,” I said. “OPEN THE DOOR!” he said pounding on the door.

“Stop pounding on the door!” I said, “Good luck tryin’ to get in. The door’s locked….” He kicked it down breaking it and startled us both. “Holy smoke!” I said, “Holy fire and smoke!!” “I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOCK THAT DOOR!!!” shouted Uncle Chris. He went around tearing my room apart. “What the hell are you doing!!” I said. “That’s what you freaking get!” said Chuck. I stopped him. “You brought this on yourself!” he snapped. “You broke my leg and made me miss my game!” said Chuck, “This is what you get you little prick!” “Piss off Chuck, this doesn’t concern you!!” I yelled. “Oh yes it does!” shouted Uncle Chris. “You can’t just barge in here and do this to my room!!” I said. “You broke that kid’s leg!” shouted Uncle Chris. “He was messing with my sister!” I said defending my case.

“It doesn’t matter!” he said, “WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” “I wanted you to help him not do this!” said Mom. “Why’d you tell him mom?!” I said. “You broke his leg and then you injured two of his friends with some electric batons!” he snapped. “That was self defense!” I said. “No it wasn’t, it was fist against weapons!” he said, “You never learn!” He pushed a table down. “You see Vixen, this is exactly why I think Michael shouldn’t be in this school!” he said, “Its turning him into a delinquent!! We need to transfer him to a new school right now!” “What if I don’t wanna transfer?!” I said. “Michael, you don’t know what you want,” he said as he turned to Kitty, “And YOU don’t know who you’re dealing with!!” “How would you know?” asked Kitty shouting back. “She’s right Uncle Chris, I’m becoming a young adult and you have no right to….” I said. “Michael, you be quiet!” said Uncle Chris, “And you listen, Michael is MY nephew and I DECIDE WHAT’S BEST FOR HIM!” “What so best is not being himself?!” she asked.

He turned back to me. “Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in!” he yelled, “My god, this is just like that one time with that chocolate bar incident.” “Hey, those guys started it when they started beating on my sister,” I snapped, “If somebody attacks her, they’re asking for it.” “She deserved what she got!” said Uncle Chris, “Over that stupid chocolate bar.” “Christopher he was defending his sister,” said Mom, “Its one thing to mess with an individual but when family members get involved, all bets are off.” “Vixen what he did to those boys was unacceptable!” he said, “He could’ve really hurt them.” “He got what he deserved!” I said, “If someone messes with Micah, they need to be taught a lesson!” “You’re apologizing to those boys first thing tomorrow,” he said. “Like hell I am,” I said. “What did you just say to me?” he asked. “I said like hell I am,” I said, “And who the hell are you to judge me for standing up for my friends?!” He smacked me and I fell to the ground. “Don’t you ever, EVER use that tone of voice with me!” he said, “You do NOT disrespect me!” Micah helped me up. “Ok, look,” I said, “You are in my dorm, and you don’t do that to me. You do not! You don’t treat your nephew like that!” “I’ll treat my nephew however I want,” he said. “Get out,” I said. “Look man, you need to leave,” said Kitty. “No one asked you blind girl!” he said. “I may be blind but I know that Michael is a good boy,” she said, “Let him talk. Not just you!”

“Do I look like I’m in the mood for this!” he said. “You’re always so demanding!” said Kitty, “You think its always about you!!” He was about to attack but Kitty blocked him. He took her cane from her and threw her at a wall. “Kitty!!” I said. I went over to help you. “What the hell ails you?!” he snapped, “Acting like you ain’t got no damn sense!” I turned to him and shouted, “GET OUTTA MY DORM!” I pushed him out. “Out, out, out!” I said, “OUT!!!” “Why I ought to…” he said. “You do not go in there and hurt her like that!” I said. “That girl is bad news!” said Uncle Chris, “If your dad saw you hanging around a girl like that he would be ashamed of you.” “What the hell are you…” I said. “He believes that people like us shouldn’t have anything to do with non-normal people, because they’ll turn us into delinquents!” said Uncle Chris, “This ‘kitty’ might be using you to humiliate you in front of everyone!” “That is bull….” I said. “Your father would think you’re better off living a normal life, hanging around normal people!” said Uncle Chris, “And this is not normal. Its dangerous and stupid. That’s what your dad would’ve thought about all this. He would’ve said he was very disappointed in what you’ve become That you had gifts, and you squander them, hurting others and thinking only of yourself.”

“Christopher…” said Mom. “Honestly Michael, sometimes I wish you weren’t such a little genius, that you and your sister were just normal kids,” said Uncle Chris, “And your father probably would’ve wished for the same thing.” “That’s a horrible thing to say!” said Mom, “Michael, your uncle doesn’t mean those things.” “Like hell I don’t,” said Uncle Chris. I was really hurt by those words. “That’s all fine and dandy but where is he?” I asked. “What?” he asked. “Where is he?” I asked with tears on my face, “You think its your responsibility to take over as my father and not let him tell me this himself?!” “Michael, don’t just push away my advice about you moving to another school,” said Uncle Chris, “This is what’s best for you…” “No its what’s best for YOU,” I said, “You never think about anybody but yourself.” “Listen to me….” said Uncle Chris. “No you listen, you can’t keep telling me who I’m supposed to be all the time,” I said, “You’re NOT my dad. You never were and you never will be!” “Oh come on, how dare you?” he asked. 

“How dare I?” I asked, “HOW DARE YOU!!!” I walked away. “Where are you going?” asked Uncle Chris, “Michael come back here!” I slammed the door. Micah turned to him and shot him a glare. “Get out,” she said. “You are in no position to tell me….” He said before he was interrupted. “I SAID GET OUT!!!” she shouted, “I can’t stand anybody who makes my big brother cry like that! You’re such a jerk to him.” “Christopher let’s just go,” said Mom, “Give Michael some space.” “Its one thing for Micah to defend her brother but you Vixen?” asked Uncle Chris. “Those boys attacked his sister,” said Mom. “It doesn’t matter,” said Uncle Chris, “He broke that kid’s leg!” “That was all self defense,” said Mom. She dragged him out. “You do not go in there and touch someone like that!” said Micah, “You just scared the shit out of me, and my brother, and you don’t do that!” “Calm down!” shouted Uncle Chris as he headed in the car. “No you calm down you ignorant dickwad!” said Micah, “This shit can’t fly!” “It flew,” he said. The next day I was heading to my dorm. Chuck’s goons were messing with me again. “Do something punk,” said one of them. He knocked my books down. “Oh wait you can’t cause you’ll get in trouble!” he said. They kept picking on me until Taffy intervened. “He’s had ENOUGH ALREADY!!!!!” she snapped, “Beat it!!!” They left. “Morrison,” said Chuck. “Not now Chuck,” I said ignoring him. “Look I just wanna talk,” he said. 

I pusned him to the lockers. “Look… your dad died, I get it,” said Chuck, “I had no idea. I’m sorry…” I realized he was sorry and let him go and walked away. “Michael,” said Kitty. She gave me a hug. I was in my dorm lying on my bed. Someone knocked on the door. “Who is it?” I asked. “It’s the principal,” said Principal Gibson, “Can I come in?” He opened the door. “I can’t help but feel something’s bothering you,” he said. Later I was in the main lobby talking with him and the others. “Long story short he’s trying to make me transfer to another school,” I said, “He wants me to live a normal dull boring-ass life.” “Well that decision isn’t up to him to make,” said Anela, “You enrolled yourself. He can’t force you to live life how he wants.” “Exactly,” I said, “Its my life and this is who I wanna be, but he just can’t accept that.” “Why do you care so much about one person’s approval,” said Denise, “You are who you choose to be, and if he can’t accept that, then he can rot.” “Why is it a knife war every time you….” Asked EJ before he was interrupted. “I’m talking,” said Denise, “Everyone has their dreams. Michael wants to be a famous inventor, EJ wants to fly, and Micah…. I guess wants to own her own ice cream shop?” “Close,” said Micah. 

“Anyways, we all have dreams, all we have to do is make it a reality,” said Denise, “What the hell’s stopping us?!” “Well my Uncle Chris thinks school is about taking a career that they give you….” “Well your uncle is a total dumbass,” said Denise, “School isn’t about being told who to be on the outside. Its about showing who you really are on the inside and being yourself.” “But… my uncle Chris thinks I’m just a mistake that shouldn’t have been born,” I said. “Michael Morrison don’t you ever say that again!” said Denise, “You’re not a mistake. You’re a spectacular amazing, incredibly smart inventor who has a bright future ahead of you, and don’t let that jackass of an uncle of yours tell you any different.” “But he won’t listen to me,” I said. “Then MAKE him listen,” said Denise, “Make your voice heard.” “Denise is right, and this goes for everyone,” said Principal Gibson. We were all listening.

“Remember Professor Stephen’s lesson; stand up to the system,” he said, “You all have incredible gifts. Don’t let them be shut down by self-righteous assholes.” “Bryan does not like that kind of language,” said Clank. “You know what Clank….” Said Bryan. “Its true,” said Ratchet. There was something on the news. A fire started at the hospital where Mrs. Freeman was at. “The one behind the attack is none other than Metal Face. “Oh no,” I said, “Professor Freeman.” I remembered seeing some strange designs in his office when I visited him. 

I headed out. “Michael what are you doing?” asked Anela, “Your headband’s broken remember?!” “That hospitals gonna burn to the ground,” I said, “Someone has to help them!” I grabbed a grappling hook. People were being evacuated from the area. “Wait my baby’s in there!” said a woman, “Let me back in there! Save my baby!!” “Look!” said someone. They saw me on my hover board heading to the building. “SAVE MY BABY!!!” she said. I flew in. They were all waiting for me to come out hoping the baby was alright. The building exploded but I made it out. I brought the child to her. “Its ok your baby’s fine,” I said. “God bless you Xenoblade,” she said, “You’re a hero.”

I went back in to save other people inside. “Mom?” said someone, “Mom!” It was Professor Freeman’s son. “Hey,” I said. He saw me and was scared. “A-a-are you a monster?” he asked. “No, I’m a superhero,” I said, “I’m a normal guy just like you.” I took off my mask. “Michael?” he asked. “In the flesh,” I said, “Now come on, let’s go find your mom.” I carried him on my back while looking for Ness’ mom. I heard someone calling for help. “Hold on!” I said. I kicked the door open. “Mom!” said Ness as he ran to her. The floor collapsed below me and I held on to the edge. “Shit!” I said. They both helped me up and Mrs. Freeman saw my face. “Michael?” she asked. “Yeah, I’m Xenoblade,” I said, “Now hold on tight.” I called my hover board and quickly got them both out safe and sound then went back in. “Hey, I’m gonna get you out of here,” I said, “Its ok.” I touched the person. It was Metal Face.

He punched me in the face. “Xenoblade,” he said, “You’re predictable. Always rushing in to save someone in danger.” I got out my monado. “Did you give my proposal some thought?” asked Metal Face, “Are you in or out?” “Its you who’s out Metal Face,” I said, “Outta your mind if you think I’m gonna be your slave.” “Wrong answer!” he said. He summoned more mechons. “Oh great,” I said, “Shield!” I switched the to shield Monado art to avoid serious damage. Using my vision power I dodged every move they dished out. Metal face got two blades out and started fighting me. “You’re good,” I said, “For a robot.” I had a vision of one of the mechons about to attack me. I did a flip and the attack hit Metal Face. I then took down the mechon and then saw something inside of it. “A human?” I asked. I pulled it out and then faced Metal Face who was unmasked. “Its over Professor Freeman,” I said. He turned around and it was a face I never suspected even for a second. It was……

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	11. Standing up to the system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing Denise's words, Michael does something he should've done a long time ago

Chapter 12: Standing up to the System  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade Chronicles or Ratchet and Clank!)

Earlier…..  
Ratchet was watching the news and knew he had to do something to help. “Clank come with me!” said Ratchet. He grabbed him and went to the lab. “What is going on Ratchet?” asked Clank. “Xenoblade is out there and he needs our help,” said Ratchet. He pulled out my paintball suit. “Michael will be most displeased,” said Clank. “It’ll be worth it,” said Ratchet, “Besides I’m sure he’ll understand.” Anela stepped in. “Annie…. I didn’t think you’d be here,” said Ratchet. “If you’re gonna help Xenoblade you’ll need some upgrades,” she said, “Clank sit up here for a second.”

After she did some tinkering, Clank now had a jet pack on him. “I fail to see how flying makes me a better robot,” said Clank. “I fail to see how you fail to see this is awesome!” said Ratchet, “Yahoo!” “Save Xenoblade first, joyride later,” said Anela. “Oh, right, sorry,” said Ratchet, “You’re a real help doll.” “Doll?!” asked Anela. Later Ratchet was flying to the hospital with a black eye. 

Now…..  
I saw Metal Face unmasked. “Mumkhar,” I said. “That’s right,” he said. “But… why?” I asked. “Because these people have lived like this for far too long,” said Mumkhar, “They want to keep healthy and live a long life, but they don’t wanna change. How is humanity truly saved if it doesn’t evolve?” “Evolve?” I asked. “Evolution is the key to a long living world,” said Mumkhar, “Think about what you’ve become. You’re a hero, you’ve evolved from what you were.” “I became a hero because it’s the right thing to do,” I said. (To the 4th wall) True fact. “While I understand your intentions you can’t change the world like this,” I said, “Placing humans in machines isn’t the right way to evolution. I know the road you’re on, and I almost went on it, but I stopped myself, so I’m gonna give you a chance to walk away from all of this.” 

“One way I will convince you that the Mechons are the only way these humans will hope to evolve,” said Mumkhar, “And if this is the only way, then so be it.” “Its not too late,” I said, “You can step out of this.” He attacked me and I dodged. Every move he had I avoided with the monado and my visions. He then came at me with a barrage of attacks. One of the attacks hit the monado breaking it. “Shit!” I said. I dodged his last punch and did a flying kick. He fell into another room and there was another explosion. “I gotta get outta here,” I said. I grabbed the remains of the monado and started running. I was looking for my mask that I lost at the attack. I slipped but was caught by a familiar ally. “Hey,” he said. It was Ratchet. We managed to get out of the hospital in one piece. My friends approached me and were happy I was ok.

“Michael, are you ok?” asked Anela. “Yea,” I said. “Are you hurt?” she asked. “No,” I said, “I’m fine.” “Good,” she said. She punched me in the shoulder hard. “Then what the hell were you thinking?!” she said, “You could’ve died!” She hugged me tight. “I’m just glad you’re ok,” she said. Ness came up to me. “We found something that belongs to you,” said Mrs. Freeman, “We won’t tell anyone.” I put it back on then my mom came by. “Why, Mrs. Morrison,” I said, “What a surprise.” “You can drop the act Michael,” she said. I was surprised. “Y-you knew?” I asked, “But… but how?” “It wasn’t hard to find out,” she said, “Whenever Xenoblade is somewhere, you’re there too, and maybe… just maybe deep down I always knew.” I took off my mask. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you Mom,” I said, “It was just hard to find out how.” “I don’t blame you Michael,” she said, “It is a shocker to discover your child is a superhero.” Micah was putting out the flames with her ice beams. “Micah?” asked Mom. She turned around. “Mrs. Morrison, you must understand that the biggest part of a…” said Micah. “Yeah, its her,” I said.

“Hi Mom,” Micah said. “We’re sorry we didn’t tell you sooner?” I said, “I was just afraid to.” “You shouldn’t be afraid to tell me anything,” said Mom, “As far as I’m concerned this changes nothing. You’re still my son, I’m still your mom. I’m so proud of the man you’ve become.” “I’m the man you raised me to be. “Your father would’ve been very proud of you and what you’re doing,” said Mom. “Really?” I asked. “Yes,” said Mom, “I always told your father you’d be somebody special, and if he were still alive, I’d tell him ‘I told you so’.” I smiled. “If you being a superhero is what it takes for you making a benefit for the world, then who am I to stop you?” she asked. I was about to take my mask back but someone snatched it from me.

It was Uncle Chris. “Hey!” I said, “Give that back to me.” “What is this bullshit?” he asked, “WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT?!” “I….” I said. “It all makes sense now why you stick up for Xenoblade all the time,” he said, “Because you ARE Xenoblade!” “Uncle Chris just…” I said before I was interrupted. He smacked me in the face and I was bleeding from the cheek. “Don’t you interrupt me, you irresponsible delinquent!” he shouted, “The Xenoforce is ridiculous and stupid and a waste of time! You’re the reason why things happen like they are now!” He pointed to the hospital.

“LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!” he yelled. “You stop that!” said Mrs. Freeman standing up for me, “Michael just saved us all from a burning building, and you have no right to scold him for that.” “I don’t need people telling me MY business!” said Uncle Chris, “And I will scold him whenever I want, so stay the hell out of it!” “Christopher!” said Mom. “And you!” he said turning back to me, “Do you get off on dressing up like its Halloween every day pretending to be something you’re clearly not?! What were you thinking!” “Christopher stop it!” said Mom. “Don’t you Christopher stop it me!” said Uncle Chris, “Your son has defied us for the last time!” “That’s what just happened?” asked Mom, “Defiance?! He was defending innocent lives from danger!” “Vixen, you know I love you,” said Uncle Chris, “But I can’t believe you would consider raising such an ungrateful….” “That’s enough,” I said. “Stubborn, self righteous, irresponsible….” He continued. “Stop it!” I said getting angry. “Sneaky, lying, selfish…..” he continued. I finally had enough.

“SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I shouted. I punched Uncle Chris so hard that he landed on a tree and nearly lost a tooth. “Are you out of your damn mind?!” he snapped. He grabbed my arm. “I have had just about enough of your attitude!” he shouted, “You’re coming home right now." “I don’t have to listen to you!” I said pulling my arm away. “STOP!” shouted someone, “You stop right there!” It was my Aunt Lauren. “I let you try doing things your way and its only made the situation worse,” she said. “But he’s making so many mistakes!” said Uncle Chris, “He’s refusing to be like his father!” “You sound just like my uncle,” said someone, “He never supported my decisions.” “My uncle never supported me either,” said someone else, “That’s why I ran away to follow my dream to become a game designer with support from my mom and aunt.” Many others had someone that didn’t support them. “Well maybe none of you deserve that support cause you disrespect them all the time!” said Uncle Chris. “HEY!” I Snapped, “Just who the fuck are you to decide who deserves support or not?!” "See what I mean?” This is NOT what Morrisons do!“ said Uncle Chris, "It feels like I don’t know who he is anymore.” “That’s cause you don’t,” I said. “What did you say?” he asked. “I said you don’t know me,” I said, “All you know is what you want me to be.”

“A-are you talking back to me?” he asked. “No, I’m just talking, you don’t know what its like because we never do it” I said, “If you would actually sit down and listen to me, you’d realize I don’t wanna follow in my father’s footsteps. I wanna forge my OWN path!” “Do not raise your voice at me!” he said. “I’m not raising my voice, I’m making it heard,” I said. He was surprised. “You always told me a Morrison makes his voice heard,” I said, “Well that’s what I’m doing. Letting you know this is who I am whether you like it or not.” “Michael….” Said Uncle Chris. “And I don’t care if you approve of it,” I said, “My friends, this team, and this responsibility means more to me than your opinion does.” “This doesn’t sound like you at all,” he said surprised. “You’re right, this IS me,” I said, “Come on guys, let’s go.” We started heading back to campus. “Michael come here,” said Uncle Chris. I turned around. “I understand if you’re angry at me,” i said. 

“Angry?” he asked, “I love you Michael…. and I’ve never been more proud.” “What?” I asked confused. “You see when I was your age, my dad was tired of my uncle always saying I wouldn’t amount to anything if I didn’t follow in Dad’s steps, and so to prove him wrong, my pop signed me up for boxing matches,” said Uncle Chris, “And they sure as hell payed off, cause then I met your aunt, who liked me just the way I was.” He had flashbacks of his younger days. “My pop was always encouraging me to speak my mind and stand up for myself, and that’s what I was trying to do to you, and somehow it worked out better than I thought,” he said, “That’s why I’m so tough on you, so when the world pushes you, you can push back.” “Well, I’m still a Morrison, but one from the modern age,” I said, “However I guess I forgot my manners. So can you please give me my mask back?” Mom took the mask from him and gave it to me. “Thank you,” I said. I headed back to campus. “They grow up fast don’t they?” asked Uncle Chris.

Meanwhile Professor Freeman was doing more research. He heard something and went outside. “Must be something happening with the construction workers,” he said. He went back inside and saw Mumkhar. “Hello Andrew,” he said. “F-Fredrick?” he asked, “What’s happened to you?” “I had a little bit of a makeover,” said Mumkhar, “You have something I need to complete my project.” “Bionis Crystals….” Said Professor Freeman. “Yes,” said Mumkhar, “But I need enough of them to control machines all around Los Angeles.” “Fredrick… you’ve exposed yourself to something dangerous, and you’re endangering your life,” said Professor Freeman, “You need help.” “No, I think you need help,” said Mumkhar, “With being convinced.” He held out Freeman’s wife’s necklace. “Where did you find this?” asked Professor Freeman.

“I found this at the hospital….” Said Mumkhar, “That’s where the attack was, and…. I’m afraid your wife didn’t make it.” “No….” he said. He was burning with rage over his wife’s ‘death’. He was somehow making objects around him float. Mumkhar was surprised. “It seems the incident did more than scar your face,” said Mumkhar, “But we both have one thing in common; We hate Xenoblade for what he’s done.” He started to leave. “I’ll leave you to mourn for your wife and son. “Wait,” said Freeman, “Kill Xenoblade, and I’ll give you anything you need… In fact, bring him alive.” “How do I find him?” asked Freeman. “Michael, he’s more close to Xenoblade than anyone,” said Freeman, “Make him tell you where he is.” “Consider it done,” said Mumkhar as he left. “Don’t hurt him though,” said Freeman.


	12. Upgrade Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xenoblade must rescue his comrades from the clutches of the evil Metal Face who is revealed to be Fredric Mumkhar.

Chapter 13: Upgrade time  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Xenoblade or Ratchet or Clank!!)

There was a celebration for our paintball team winning the championship. A cake was made in my honor for leading the team to victory. Ej poured a drink all over me. “Great job dude!” he said. “Thanks,” I said. Denise noticed that my electric batons had a bit of an upgrade. “Where did you get those new batons?” she asked. “Nowhere special,” I said, “Just a little place called Future Industries!” “But that’s all the way in Republic City,” said Denise. “There’s more industries in other areas on the Earth thanks to Asami Sato,” I said. (To the 4th wall) True fact. “Where’s Ratchet?” asked Bryan. “Grim’s having him repair some cars,” I said, “But its ok.” I suddenly had a vision. A car was about to hit the building and hit Denise. Acting quickly I pushed her out of the way. “What the hell was that?” she asked.

It was him. Mumkhar. He was traveling via a mechon. “Michael Morrison,” he said, “And the rat pack.” “What do you want?” I asked. One of the mechon tentacles grabbed me and brought me near him. “I want you to find your friend Xenoblade, and tell him to meet me at the abandoned warehouse tomorrow at 5,” said Mumkhar, “And tell him to come alone.” He looked at Maddi, Denise, Ej and Bryan. “Or this will be the last day you see your friends as humans,” he said. “If you lay one finger on them….” I said. “You’ll do what?” asked Mumkhar. He threw me at a wall and I hit my head and was unconscious. Through a few blinks I saw my friends being taken away. I heard a voice calling my name. “Michael!” she said. I woke up and saw Micah. “Michael what happned?” she asked. “Mumkhar…. My friends…. Ambush….” I said. I gained back consciousness and explained the whole situation to her. 

We ran off to the garage where Anela was. “Mumkhar’s back!” I said, “And he’s got the rest of the team hostage.” “What’s his play?” asked Anela. “Something about evolution through mechons,” I said, “He wants to force humans into machines to build a new world order.” “Whatever that means it can’t be good,” said Micah, “We gotta stop him!” “Good thing the suit’s ready,” she said. She pressed a button and a capsule came out. From within it was my new Xeno-suit. It had a green and orange color instead of blue and orange. “Nice!” I said. It had an upgraded monado and the digital headband. “I think you’ll like this headband a lot better,” said Anela. I tried it out and the effects looked more real than usual. “What kind of power source did you use for this?” I asked. “Well I don’t mean to brag, but I got that bionis crystal from Professor Elvin Gadd himself.” “Wait…. You got that thing from Elvin Gadd?” I asked. She nodded.

“WHAT?!” I asked, “How, when, who?!” “Professor E,” said Anela. “WHAT?!” I asked, “How, when?!” “At the science fair,” said Anela. “WHAT?!” I asked, “How?!” “It was in the gift bag,” said Anela. “WHAT?!” I asked. “Michael I think you know what!!!” she said. “Ok, enough jab,” I said, “Its time to suit up.” I started to suit up and get my suit on. “Also you’ll need these,” said Anela, “Since mechons are machines, it’ll take some EMP powered bullets to shut them down.” She gave Micah a shotgun emp gun, and gave me a rifle and 2 pistols. “Now we’re playing with power,” I said, “Now to pick up some more candidates.” I rushed over to Grimroth’s Autoshop to get Ratchet, Clank, and Cara. I was about to open the door but Cara already got it.

She had a similar hairstyle to a cartoon character. “Kari, from Digimon Adventure!” I said. She just looked at me with a bored expression. “Christ, you’re old,” she responded. I did a fake laugh. “Fake laugh, hiding real pain,” I said, “Go get Cricket and Crank.” “You guys going to get some donuts?” asked Cara Lynn. “No, you know that metal head that was terrorizing Los Angeles?” I asked, “He’s got my friends, and I need you guy’s help to save them.” “Michael, is that you?” asked Grim. “Yeah, I need to borrow your employees for a while,” I said, “We’re on a mission to save the world!” “Michael, let’s move!” said Micah, “Its mechon scrambling time!” “I’m gonna wait outside,” I said, “It’s a big place, and its strange seeing only you guys. Its almost as if…. The author couldn’t afford another Ratchet and Clank character.” 

We were later in a ship that Ratchet built. “How fast did you say this would get us to the abandoned warehouse?” I asked. “10 minutes,” said Ratchet, “I may not look it, but I can build a ship in a matter of minutes.” “Nice,” I said. “Guys, I don’t mean to interrupt your nerd talk, but it looks like we got company,” said Micah. I looked down and saw Mechons barricading the doors. (To the 4th wall) Time to put this suit to good use. I jumped down from the plane. Ratchet landed it next to me. The mechons looked at me. “State your prime objective,” said one of them. “4 kids here to kick the ass of a Fredrick Mumkhar,” I said. “Intruder alert,” said the other one, “Prepare to fight.” “Wow, you guys seem tough but I’m saving myself for Mumkhar,” I said, “That’s why I brought them.” “Alright let’s kick some tail,” said Ratchet. The mechon pushed Ratchet away. “This might take a while!” he said. 

“I mean that’s why I brought her?” I said. I turned to Cara who was doing some instagram of tweet. “Knock em dead girl,” I said. She did a move similar to Pikachu’s volt tackle and knocked one of the mechons out cold. (To the 4th wall) I so pity the guy who pressured her into a Pokémon battle. “Michael let’s move!” said Micah, “Its metal scramblin’ time!” I followed her inside. Meanwhile Mumkhar was on a mechon planning a trap. Some kids were on a balcony ride and saw him. “Super cool!” said someone. Mumkhar commanded a mechon to fire a missle at a control and the ride started to fall. Mumkhar caught it and took the kids hostage. Some mechons were coming near us. “WAIT!!!” I said, “You may be wondering what’s with the ghetto costume. Well that’s so bad guys can’t see how I do my tricks.” They just looked at me. “Now if you’ll excuse me I gotta go save my friends,” I said. I was about to take a step but one of them attacked me. “Ok, I can see you won’t let me through without a fight,” I said. (To the 4th wall). Any of you seen Deadpool? Spoiler alert! “Let’s see how many bullets it takes to take these assholes down,” I said.

I jumped up and shot a bullet at a mechon and it was shut down. I then did a flip and shot two bullets at two mechons. “Holy shit!” said Micah. I switched to the machine gun mode and shot multiple bullets at a mechon shutting it down. One of them was speeding around me. “Shit,” I said, “22, 23. Crap! Bad Xenoblade.” I saw one near me. “24,” I said as I shot the mechon, “Good Xenoblade.” 4 of them came near me. “25, 26, 27, 28!” I said as I shot them down. I shot one of them an extra time. “29,” I said, “STUPID! But worth it.” The speedy mechon came at me again. I jumped up and shot it and it shut down. “30,” I said. We all freed the humans from the machine. (To the 4th wall) I’m feeling good today. “I’ll help Ratchet and Cara,” said Micah, “You go save the others!” “Got it,” I said. I got on my skateboard and raced to the top of the abandoned warehouse.

“Xenoblade!” said Mumkhar. He had my friends in a cage on one side and the innocent children on another side. “This is why only a fool would decide to be a hero, because you never know when a supervillain would force them to make a sadistic choice,” said Mumkhar, “Let die your closest friends, or suffer the little children?” People were watching. “And look,” said Mumkhar, “A lot of people are here to witness the true person you really are! So make your choice and see how the world sees you.” “Don’t do this Mumkhar!” I said. “We are who we choose to be,” said Mumkhar, “Now choose!” He dropped them both. I was left with a choice. Who was I gonna save? Both of them of course! 

I jumped on my skateboard and caught the cage and threw it to the top of the building, then I caught the carrier and brought it down gently so the kids could get out safe and sound. The crowd cheered for me. I went back up to confront Mumkhar. “Well that was fun and all, but your little charade ends now,” I said. “You really think you can take me on and save the world?” asked Mumkhar. “I may have had a few setbacks here and then,” I said, “But now I’m here to put an end to the bad guys scheme and give Los Angeles a bright future!” The crowd was starting to worry. “What the….” I said. “SETBACKS?!” shouted someone. It was a stranger in a mask. He chased after me but I was able to hold my own for a while. He then used some kind of telepath power to stop me in place and bring me near him. “Were my wife and son, ‘setbacks’?” he asked. He removed his mask. 

“Professor Freeman?” I asked , “I…. Your wife and son, I saved….” “NO!” he said, “You were too busy that you didn’t notice them in the crossfire. My family is gone because of you!!!” He pressed a button unleashing mechons from all around the city. People were starting to run away. “What are you doing?” I asked. “You took everything from me when you left my family to die,” said Professor Freeman, “So now I’m gonna return the favor and take everything from you!” Mechons were coming near my friends. “No, don’t do this!” I said. “You’re going to watch everybody you care about be destroyed,” said Freeman pulling me closer, “Then its your turn.” “Professor!” said someone. It was Kitty. “Don’t do this!” she said. “Kitty…” said Professor Freeman. “This isn’t you,” said Kitty, “Is this what your family would’ve wanted?” “They’re dead because of him!” said Professor Freeman. “Xenoblade may make mistakes, but they’re to learn from,” said Kitty. “I’m sorry Kitty but this has to be done,” said Professor Freeman. Kitty got in the way. “I’m not gonna let you do it!” “Very well,” said Professor Freeman, “I’ll have to kill you both!” He was about to attack when someone froze him in his tracks. It was Micah.

“Ice of you to drop by,” said Denise. “Ha,” said Micah, “Never heard that one before.” I used my monado to cut them free. “Now all we have to do is find out where and how Mumkhar is controlling all of these things,” said Maddi. “Guys, try the floating island,” said Micah, “How are we gonna get up there?” “Why not take a lift?” asked someone. It was Principal Gibson in a giant ship. “Turns out that article in Paranormal activity happened to be true,” he said, “Took a lot of scientists to get this out of the water. Its dusty but I think it’ll get the job done.” “Gibson you badass mutha fucker,” said Bryan. “Ooooohhh, you kiss your mother with that mouth?” asked Principal Gibson.


	13. Battle for Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Xenoforce vs Metal Face! Will good triumph over evil?!

Chapter 13: Battle for Los Angeles

(Disclaimer! You get the point)

We were getting inside the ship getting ready to take on Mumkhar. “Ratchet, I need you and Cara to take on the mechons on the ground,” I said, “We’ll take care of everything in the air.” “Got it boss,” said Ratchet. Before I got onboard itty stopped me. “Wait,” she said, “Tell me. Who are you?” “Its not who I am behind the mask,” I said, “Its what I do that defines me.” “Michael?” asked Kitty. I jumped on the ship and it took off. “Ok, so we’re officially an enemy to Fredrick Mumkhar who is planning to use an army of mechons to take over the world,” said Micah, “And we have to stop him before he can do that by deactivating a switch or some kind of machine that controls all of the mechons. Am I missing anything?” “Not exactly,” I said. “Guys, we got company!” said Ej. “Can you take care of it?” I asked. “Like you have to ask,” said Ej. He morphed into his Xeno-suit and sprang into action. 

Denise took over and evaded the mechons trying to shoot down out ship. “Denise we got fire power!” I said, “Press the button.” “What button?” asked Denise, “There’s a million buttons!” “The blue button,” I said. She pressed it and a machine gun fired EMP bullets. “EMPs?” asked Denise. “Play Call of Duty and then you’ll understand,” I said. Ej was shooting feathers at the mechons. “They just keep coming and coming!” he said. He did barrel rolls to avoid the attacks. “Good thing those wings are titanium,” I said. “We’re almost there!” said Anela, “And so far we weren’t shot down.” “MISSLE!!!” I said. It hit us. (To the 4th wall) Time to take the wheel! I pulled us up to a landing area. “Hold on guys,” I said, “Its gonna be a bumpy ride!” We were getting closer.

“We’re not gonna make it,” said Anela. “We’re gonna make it,” I said. “We’re not gonna make it!” said Anela. “We’re gonna make it!” I said. “We’re not gonna make it!!” said Anela. “We’re gonna make it!!” I said. “WE’RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!!!” said Anela. “WE’RE GONNA MAKE IT!!!” I said. We landed. “I told you we’d make it,” I said. Anela stepped out and vomited. We were all looking at a giant mechon unlike the other ones we’ve faced. “This must be his top secret weapon,” said Ej. “Not as menacing as I thought,” said Micah. “Well, it doesn’t look like its active, so we can find the switch and be done,” I said. Mumkhar stepped out. “I’ve been waiting for you,” he said, “And now its time to put an end to you once and for all.” 

“You’re out of your mind if you think you can take us on by yourself,” I said. “I’m not that stupid,” said Mumkhar. He called out an army of mechons to fight us. “Whoa,” said Micah. “Who could in these things?” he asked, “Your best friend, your mum? Or that special someone?” “So that’s why the monado couldn’t cut through them,” said Anela. I noticed something different about their claws and spears. “Those spears….” I said. “They’re made very special, to decompose you humans, no wait, any human!” said Mumkhar, “Its all thanks to a sample of Either!” “You went into the dimension?” I asked. “That’s right,” said Mumkhar, “And now its time to die. Attack!” The mechons went and attacked us. I pulled out my monado and fought them off. Micah skated around and fought some of them off. “Anela do I diagnostic and find the switch!” I said. “Got it,” said Anela. Bryan picked up some debris and threw it at a mechon knocking it out cold. 

Meanwhile Ratchet, Clank, Cara and Kitty were fighting off the mechons in the city. “There’s just no end to these things!” said Ratchet. One of them was about to attack Cara. Ratchet threw his wrench and stopped it. “Nice toss,” said Clank. “Thanks,” said Ratchet, “Its nice to have some convenient tools.” “Thanks for the save,” said Cara. She did a move similar to Lucario’s Aura Sphere. “Woo!” she said, “Now this is a Pokémon battle!” Ratchet went to jet mode and flew around the mechons allowing Cara to do an Earth type Pokémon move trapping them. “Awesome job guys!” said Kitty. She was whacking one of them with her cane. I was fighting Mumkhar and his giant mechon. “Back slash, Air Slash!” I said as I was fighting him. He was blocking my every move. Anela found the power source. “Guys I found out how he’s powering this fortress!” said Anela, “Its just on top of…. There…” She saw a giant red button. “Well looks like we’ll have to push it,” I said. “Oh no you don’t!” said Mumkhar.

He stopped me and I kicked him in the face to push him off. “Let’s see what this monado can do,” I said. I saw a new kanji symbol in a purple color. “Enchant!” I said. It bossted up all of my abilities up to 11 and everyone else’s too. “The monado has more power than you think Mumkhar,” I said. I pushed him off. Micah was secretly heading up to the top to get the power source. I was taking down the mechons who tried to attack us. “Maddi, EJ, give us some cover!” I said. “Let’s do this EJ!” said Maddi. “Smokescreen!” said EJ. He flapped his wings on an ice paintball covering the field. Mumkhar went to higher ground to try and find us. Meanwhile we were smashing every mechon he had on the field. “Michael, you need a hand?” asked Micah. I jumped on her slide and the mechons followed us. “Just like we practiced,” I said, “Ready? JUMP!” We jumped off and the mechons fell to the ground. 

Bryan was jumping around avoiding the mechons. “The gravity…” he said, “Let’s use it!!” He jumped and did a power slam. I was doing a monado swinging technique. “Monado Buster!” I said. The monado grew in size and I took out an entire group of the mechons. Denise was speeding around mechons and did a tornado move. “Super-sonic cannonball!” she said as she landed down. EJ tried something new. He saw some fire and decided to put his wings on fire and did a flap move. “WOO!” said EJ, “Flames of Justice!” Maddi threw a ton of paintballs in the air and shot them with a fire paintball. Micah and I were heading up to the power source but Mumkhar got in our way. “This ends NOW!” he shouted. He called for more mechons but none of them came. “Looks like you’re out of mechons,” I said, “But there is one thing you could use.” I took out my monado. “Michael what are you…” said Micah. “It’s the only thing that stands between you and your destiny,” I said.

“Well, I knew you’d listen to reason,” said Mumkhar, “Just hand over that dangerous toy, and I just might spare you.” “Well… looks like I’ve got no choice,” I said. I secretly put an EMP bullet in the monado. “You want my monado…” I said. I activated it and shoved it in the giant mechon disabling it. “You got it!” I said. I used my athletic abilities to quickly get to the power source and smashed it into pieces. His fortress was about to fall to the ground. “What do we do now?!” asked Anela. “I got an idea,” I said, “But you’re not gonna like it.” I concentrated all of my energy in the headband to make a giant bubble for all of us. The fortress exploded in the air and all the mechons shut down. “What happened?” asked Kitty. “The control ship was destroyed,” said Cara, “Look.” She pushed one of them to the ground and a human came out. There was cheering all around Los Angeles.

The 7 of us landed where Professor Freeman was. He was still frozen and I used one of my old inventions to defrost him. “Professor,” I said as I took off my mask, “The battle’s over. You can stop this now.” He saw who I really was. “Michael Morrison…” he said, “Brilliant but a workaholic.” He found a knife and handed it to me. “Do it,” he said. “What?” I asked. “Finish me off, do it,” he said, “I’ve lost my family… and now I have nothing left to live for.” “I won’t,” I said, “And besides, your family’s alive.” I showed him a video of his wife and son. “Dad I know you’re out there somewhere,” said Ness, “And I don’t care what you look like.” “We still love you regardless,” said Ms. Freeman. “They’re safe and sound at a safehouse.” “They live….” He said, “They’re alive.” “There’s no way Mumkhar will…” I said before I saw a mechon. It was heading straight for the safehouse. “Shit!” I said. I rushed over to warn them. But I was already too late.

Mumkhar was looking at Ness and Mrs. Freeman. “Don’t be afraid,” said Mumkhar, “I’m not gonna hurt you.” “Are you a monster?” asked Ness. “Do I look like a monster?” asked Mumkhar. He came closer. “I want my daddy!” said Ness. Mumkhar chuckled and said, “I want your daddy too.” He was about to grab him but I arrived just in time. “Xenoblade,” he said. “Michael is that you?” asked Ness. I took off my mask. “Hey squirt,” I said. I turned to Mumkhar. “Whatever I did I’m sorry, but doing this won’t change anything.” “Foolish boy, its not you I’m after,” he said, “I’ve bigger fish to fry.” “Freeman?” I asked. “That’s right,” he said, “He took away my future, so now I’m simply returning the favor. By taking away everything he loves.” “Not if I can help it,” I said. I tackled him and we fell on the roof. He got out his twin swords and tried to attack me but I avoided him and punched him in the face. 

“Now that wasn’t nice,” he said. He tackled me and we both fell down. “You insult me Morrison!” he said, “Your very existence is insulting!” He kept attacking me and I kept attacking him. He managed to get a hit on me. I quickly turned around and managed to get him to drop one of his swords and grinned. “I know all about you plan Mumkhar,” I said, “You stole the professor’s designs and made them look evil and then you were gonna frame him for your dirty deed.” “Precisely,” said Mumkhar, “Now I’m gonna end it. By ending you!” Someone froze him in his tracks. It was Professor Freeman. “Daddy!” said Ness. “You steal my creations, you try to hurt my family,” said Professor Freeman, “All this time you were a no good evil bastard.” “Now Freeman, we all have our days where…” said Mumkhar. “Shut up!” said Freeman as he kicked him down. He dropped a gun and Professor Freeman grabbed it.

“Now you’re gonna see what happens when you cross the line and involve family!” he said. I got in the way. “Don’t!” I said. “Michael move!” he said, “This has to be done.” “No it doesn’t,” I said. “Michael stay out of this,” said Professor Freeman, “You have no idea what its like to lose someone who mattered the world to you.” “Yes I do,” I said, “I lost my father a year ago.” I remembered my encounter with Chrome. “I had the man responsible right in my sight, and I could’ve killed him right there,” I said, “But I made a choice. I chose to spare him, because vengeance wasn’t the answer.” He was starting to understand. “Don’t let your demons take over who you really are,” I said. He dropped the gun. “Good,” said Mumkhar, “But there’s one thing you forgot so let me do it for you.” He took the gun and shot me. Or…. So he thought.

“Did you really think I would be stopped by a mere tinkerer?” asked Mumkhar. The clone of me disappeared. “What the…” he said. I tapped his shoulder and he was about to punch me but I stopped him. “I’m not a mere tinkerer,” I said, “I’m THE mere tinkerer.” I took the monado and did tons of slices destroying his armor. “You lose,” I said. I kicked him and he was down for the count. The authorities arrived just in time. “Take him away boys,” I said. However they had their guns pointed at professor Freeman. “What’s going on?” asked Ness. “I’m sorry son, but we have to place your father under arrest,” said an officer, “He’s responsible for this whole mess.” 

“I beg to differ,” said Anela with some files, “I did some detective work and found out Mumkhar stole these designs from Professor Freeman and was planning to frame him for this entire attack.” “Is that true?” asked the officer. “Every word of it,” said Clank, “However I was a defect and was able to warn the Xenoforce of the attack before it happened.” The officer pointed their guns at Mumkhar. “Fredrick Mumkhar, you’re under arrest,” said the leading officer. Ness and Mrs. Freeman ran over to hug professor Freeman. “Thanks everyone,” I said turning to Ratchet, Clank and Kitty, “You honor me with your courage.” I shook Clank’s hand. “You can let go now Michael,” said Clank. “I love happy reunions,” I said, “C’mon Annie. Let’s go home.” We started to head back. “This is not goodbye,” said Mumkhar, “I’ll get you next time Xenoblade! I’ll get you!!!”

Later I was on campus walking around. I saw Qwark struggling with a package. “I gotcha!” I said as I got the other side. “Oh why thank you,” he said. “No problem,” I said. He saw me. “Why Michael…. I-i-its you!” he said. He dropped it. “Um I should congratulate you on the paintball tournament,” said Chuck, “I haven’t forgotten our agreement.” “The bet’s off,” I said. “Listen about all that stuff I did earlier…” he said. “No worries, its all water under the bridge now,” I said, “We’re all good. Seems like your leg’s doing alright.” “Yeah,” said Chuck, “Now I’m fully mobile.” “Good to hear,” I said. I opened my locker and saw a picture of my dad. “Love you pop,” I said. As I closed it, a pink haired girl was behind me. “I know how you feel dude,” she said, “When my aunt passed away, I cried for 5 days.” We smiled at each other for a while. “Wanna get a smoothie with me later?” I asked. “Ok,” she said as she walked away. Kitty gave me a high five. We heard a knock. It was a mail man. “Are you Captain ‘Quack’?” he asked. I grinned. “Yes, this is Captain Quack. You’re in the right place, thank you,” I said, “Never dropping that by the way.” Chuck couldn’t help but laugh.

(To the 4th wall) Well, looks like I did it again. Another story, another happy ending. I’m now friends with Captain Qwark, my uncle finally understands who I am and so on. Guess its just another day in the life of… “BOO!” said someone scaring me. It was Anela. “Goddamn it!” I said. “Ha!” she said, “Now we’re even.” “Did you have to do that when I was breaking the 4th wall?” I asked, “You think Jaden Smith had to deal with this crap?” “Who cares?” asked Anela, “I finally got you back and it felt great!” “Oh whatever,” I said. “I never said I wouldn’t get you back,” said Anela. I don’t blame you so much for doing it as I blame myself for not anticipating it,” I said. I saw a car flying by. “Looks like we got company,” I said as I got out my communicator, “Fellas, we got trouble!” And it was trouble alright. Xord was back, and this time he was piloting some kind of weponized armor. 

“I told you I’d be back!” he said. Policemen were firing at him but the bullets didn’t even dent his armor. “Nothing’s working!” said their leader. They all saw me swoop in and jump to the ground. The audience chanted, “Xenoblade! Xenoblade!” “Ah, The Xenoboy,” said Xord, “You must have a death wish.” His machine came closer to me. “If I were in your position I would have brought backup,” said Xord. “Wish I thought of that,” I said, “Oh wait.. I did!” The others appeared behind me including Ratchet and Clank. “Unless you want a major beatdown I suggest you surrender now,” said Denise. “NEVER!” said Xord, “I’ll crush you and kill you. I’ll destroy you!” “You want us to come over so you can kill us?” I asked. “Yes!” said Xord. “Be right there,” I said, “There’s no place like home.” We all got into formation as Xord charged at us. I pulled out the monado and lunged at him. “Monado BUSTER!!!!” I said as I slashed his machine. Later I hung up a picture of us being triumphant against Xord. (To the 4th wall) And cue dramatic ending music (Opens door) Ha! Made you look. (Closes door)

THE END

Collider by X Ambassadors featuring Tom Morello

Move your hands in slow motion, slow motion, slow motion, slow motion for me

Feel the devil’s approaching, approaching, approaching, approaching me

Move your head in slow motion, slow motion, slow motion, slow motion for me

Two objects collide

No one will survive

Collide

Collide

Collide

Collide

Feel the burst, it keeps haunting me, haunting me, haunting me, haunting me

Come in close, it holds onto me, onto me, onto me, onto me

But I turn my grave, you could long to me, long to me, long to me, long to me

As we look in your eyes

You don’t have long to survive

Collide

Collide

Collide

Collide

Collide

Collide

Collide

Collide

Xenoblade will Return

Someone was watching all of the events take place for a top secret project. “Everything is going according to plan,” he said. He was holding a mysterious object in his hands. “Contact the space pirates,” he said, “We found what they’re looking for.” “What about the boy?” asked one of the servants. “We’ll be seeing him soon enough,” he said grinning.


End file.
